En el nombre del amor
by sailor gaby
Summary: Pasaron cuatro años después de la ultima batalla,muchos cambio han llegado a Serena y Darien,¿Era su destino estar juntos?,muchas tristezas vivieron En el nombre del amor
1. Chapter 1

**En el nombre del amor**

**Prologo**

Pasaron unos 4 años despues de la ultima batalla muchas cosas cambiaron,algunas para bien otras para mal,pero ella sigue siendo la misma aunque todo a su alrededor haya cambiado,no iba a permitir sufrir por un ingrato no es la misma ,tiene desde esos ultimos cuatro años una tristeza que siempre le pesa,toda esta carga se debe a un fin despues de un tiempo fuera vuelve,a afrontar sus problemas que dejo y se recontrara con sus amigas y con el su eterno e ingrato amor

**Estimados Lectores:****Bien esta es una nueva historia que tengo hace rato preparando y decidi por fin publicarla,esta empezara siendo una historia distinta a lo que sigue espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia de las sailor scauts cuatro años después de la batalla contra sailor galaxia,sera un Rei/Darien, Serena/Seiya, Rei/Seiya y Serena/Darien a la vez,espero que la puedan disfrutar y pronto subiré el primer capitulo así disfrutaran de esta nueva historia que publicare y así leen y comentan que me gusta que dejen comentarios,acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	2. Mi regreso y recuerdos

**Capitulo 1: ''Mi regreso y recuerdos''**

Pasaron cuatro años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia,cosas cambiaron y mucho.

Aeropuerto de Tokio una joven rubia de pelo rubio con dos coletas,con el cuerpo bien formado,casi una modelo,vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco a la rodilla de una tira sola y una linda cadena en el cuello con una ''S'' de oro con piedritas,camina rumbo a un estacionamiento de taxi,estuvo cuatros fuera de su hogar, fuera de todo,por muchas razones y problemas,pero ahora esta decidida a cambiar su vida,esta es Serena que después de irse de su hogar se animo a volver para enfrentar sus problemas.

_''Por fin estoy de vuelta, todavía no puedo olvidarme de todo lo que viví pero ahora cambie y dejaran de verme como una estúpida y llorona''_

Pensaba Serena mientras pudo parar un taxi,cuando se subió le indico a donde iría,mientras viajaba recordaba viejos recuerdos que le venían a la mente

**Analepsis**

_Seis meses después de la batalla contra sailor galaxia las chicas se encuentran reunidas en el templo hikawa estudiando como siempre,todas menos Rei están concentradas incluso Serena y Mina,en cambio Rei estaba muy pensativa_

_-Oye Rei, ¿Que te ocurre?_

_- ¿Que?, ¿Que decías Lita?_

_-Te preguntaba que te ocurría estuviste muy callada todo el día y no has probado tu te helado_

-_No me pasa nada,solo pensaba_

_- ¿Pensabas en quien?,dinos_

_-Ay Mina tu siempre tan chismosa_

_-Por favor Rei, ¿En quien pensabas?,__ dínoslo_

_-Basta Mina!_

_-De seguro piensa en Nicolas_

_- ¿QUE?,eres una tonta Serena no pienso en el_

_-Pero si se gustan_

_-Tu sabes muy bien que no siento nada por el,lo veo como un amigo así que no me molestes mas_

_-Lo siento Rei,es que te imagino a ti con el,seria lindo ,serian como Darien y yo,ay como amo a mi Darien_

_-Darien!-dijo Rei con la mirada __triste_

_- ¿Te ocurre algo Rei?_

_-No, nada me ocurre Amy,estoy bien,...estoy bien sigamos estudiando por favor_

_-Si-dijeron todas_

**Fin del Analepsis**

_'' ¿Como no me di cuenta?,ese día estaba triste porque hablaba de Darien,mi Darien,aunque ya no lo es mas,sino de ella,eso creo'''_

Serena seguia pensando mientras que el taxi seguia su recorrido y ella iba muy pensativa

_''Recuerdo esas palabras hermosas de Darien haca mi después de que esa lucha haya terminado,cuando por fin lo recupere de haberlo perdido,la angustia y la soledad habia desaparecido en ese momento todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer_''

**Analepsis**

_Serena y Darien todavía se encuentran en el mirador después de darse ese profundo beso ambos quedan abrazados hasta que Serena por fin habla_

-_Darien,gracias_

_-Gracias, ¿Por que Serena?_

_-Por amarme,como yo te amo_

_-Ya te dije mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo,gracias a ti por amarme_

_-Es que amar es como un milagro muy difícil de explicar,es lo que siento no lo puedo evitar,no sabes como pase todo este tiempo sin ti,te extra e mucho Darien,te amo mas que a mi vida_

_-Yo también te amo,siempre te voy a amar princesa,tu vida vale mucho y siempre la voy a cuidar,te amo Serena_

_-Y yo a ti Darien_

_Ambos se dan un lindo beso nuevamente hasta que Darien por fin hablo_

_- ¿Sabes algo princesa?_

_- ¿Que mi príncipe?_

_-Te amo_

_-Ja,eso ya me lo dijiste_

_-Y te lo volveré a decir,te amo tanto,que por amarte cruzaría todos los mares solo por abrazarte y daría mi vida solo por besarte_

_-Darien-se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas a Serena_

_-No mi princesa no llores lo que te digo es verdad_

_-No lloro de tristeza,lloro de emoción,te amo mi amor siempre ten en cuenta que te amo_

_Serena y Darien se dan otro beso y se abrazan después de esta confesión y bajo una hermosa noche de luna llena y estrellada_

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Todavía recuerdo esas hermosas palabras de el, ¿Como puede alguien olvidarse de eso?,yo creo que nadie,aun recuerdo ese abrazo que me dio,tan cálido tan suave,era como un sueño de que nunca quería despertar,como estar en otro mundo,lleno de amor,de felicidad,el paraíso diría yo,pero lamentablemente el paraíso y mi mundo imaginario,se estaba volviendo real,y estaba empezando a despertar de ese sueño''_

**Analepsis**

_Serena se encontraba en el parque era un hermoso día y decidió caminar un poco hasta que a lo lejos ve llegar a Rei y decide saludarla_

-_Hola Rei_

_-Oh Serena, ¿Como estas?_

_-Yo estoy bien,pero ¿A ti que te pasa?, ¿Estas rara?_

_- ¿Yo como crees?,Serena tonta_

_-Es que te veo como vacía,ya ni ánimos de pelear conmigo tienes, ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_-No,nada Serena_

_-Rei,aunque sea llorona y algo escandalosa,yo soy tu amiga,me lo pueden confiar_

_-Te dije que no pasa nada Serena_

_- ¿Te sigue pretendiendo Nicolas?, ¿Eso es ?_

_-Algo parecido_

_-Ah era eso,pero tu sabes como es el,no se dará por vencido fácil_

_-No claro que no,dime ¿Veras a Darien hoy?_

_-Si hoy a mas tardar, ¿Por que la pregunta?_

_-Te molesta si voy contigo,es que no tengo planes hoy,y estoy algo aburrida_

_-No hay problema,a Darien no le va a molestar para nada_

_En ese momento la expresión de Rei cambio de rara a feliz_

_-Gracias Serena tonta,eres buena_

_-No me digas Serena tonta Rei_

_-Pero lo eres_

_-No lo soy_

_-Claro que si_

_-Que no_

_-Que si_

_Así__ se iban caminado por el parque peleando como siempre_

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''No me di cuenta,pero recuerdo cuando ella se puso feliz cuando Darien se encontró con nosotras,y el,a el no le molesto que ella estuviera,al contrario se puso mas feliz,incluso mas feliz de verla a ella que de verme a mi,que tonta fui no me di cuenta en eso''_

Seguía recordando Serena mientras se abrazaba ella misma

'_'El también en los últimos meses estaba raro,casi no me hablaba si yo no lo hacia,no me daba muchos besos ni tampoco me sonreía con la misma alegría de antes,me di cuenta esa tarde cuando fuimos al templo hikawa cuando vio a Rei,fue como un ni o que le regalaban un juguete nuevo,su expresión no la podía describir''_

**Analepsis**

_Serena y Darien iban una reunión en casa de Rei cosa que Darien estaba muy entusiasmado,mas que Serena,incluso se arreglo para esta ocasión_

_-Oye Darien_

_- ¿Que sucede Serena?_

_- ¿Me amas?_

-_Si claro que te amo_

_- ¿Por que ya no me lo dices?, ¿Y por que ya no me dices esas hermosas palabras que antes me decías?_

-_Serena,no hace falta que te las diga,tu sabes bien que te amo,y con eso esta bien,ademas Por que preguntas esto ahora?_

_-Es que estas distinto conmigo,como si me quisieras evitar Darien_

_-No seas tonta Serena,te amo y lo sabes_

_-Me alegra escuchar eso_

_-Bien llegamos,vamonos que Rei nos debe esperar_

_-Que raro que nos haya invitado a comer solo a nosotros y no a las demas_

_-Es que somos sus amigos,le caemos bien_

_-Si tu lo dices Darien_

_Por fin habían ido hacia el templo que Rei los recibió muy bien,principalmente a Darien,el estaba feliz de verla incluso le beso en la mano,cosa que a Serena nunca se lo hizo,y no paso desapercibida_

**Fin del Analepsis**

''_Fui una tonta,tenia la prueba ante mis ojos,Darien no me amaba como antes,el y Rei se llevaban muy bien,un día volvieron Seiya,Taiky y Yaten,cosa que todos nos pusimos felices,Seiya y yo nos volvimos amigos,por fin entendió que yo tenia ojos para Darien,Amy se puso de novia con Taiky,fue una gran sorpresa nunca pensamos que ella era una de las primeras,Mina y Yaten o tardaron en demostrarse que se amaban,ese par de locos son únicos fue ese dia cuando Andrew y Lita llevaron a Unazuky a una fiesta de bienvenida y cuando Seiya la vio quedo impresionado,se hicieron muy amigos,y se pusieron de novios,recuerdo ese día también''_

**Analepsis**

_Seiya iba caminado por la calle llendo hacia la cafetería donde Unazuky trabaja hasta que se topa con Serena_

_-Hola Bombom_

_-Hola Seiya_

_- ¿Que te ocurre?, ¿Por que estas triste?_

_-No es nada Seiya_

_-No me mientas bombon a ti te pas_a_ algo,yo lo se_

_-Es Darien_

_- ¿Que ocurre con el?, ¿Acaso te hizo algo?,¿Te lastimo?_

_-No Seiya,solo es que esta muy raro conmigo_

_- ¿Raro?_

-_Frio,distante,casi no me habla si yo no lo hago,no me dice te amo como antes lo hacia,pareciera que mi presencia lo molesta,no esta feliz_

_-Bombom esas son ideas tuyas,el te ama_

_-Ya se que me ama,pero es como si no quisiera hacerlo,no se que pensar_

_-No pienses esas cosas,tu sabes que el te ama, ¿si?_

_-Tienes razón Seiya,me alegra tenerte como amigo,me levantas el animo_

_-Bombom yo soy tu amigo,y me gusta verte bien,ademas tu si me apoyaste y me animaste cuando te conté que quería ser novio de Unazuky_

-_Y lo lograste_

_-Gracias a ti bombom,eres una gran persona y no quiero verte sufrir,lo que alguna vez sentí por ti no me arrepiento de haberlo echo,aunque ya te explique como fue,no quiero que pase eso con Unazuky,no_

_-Tranquilo Seiya,ahora si estas seguro de lo que sientes,te quiero mucho amigo mio_

_-Y yo a ti mi dulce bombom_

_Ambos se abrazan por un rato y se dirigen juntos hacia el Cowm_

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Mi amigo,mi estrella fugaz,me preguntaría como estas ahora,espero que sigas bien y con Unazuky,siempre me cayo bien ella,te extra e mucho amigo mio,aunque creo que me odies por como actué supongo que te habrás enterado,me puse como loca cuando me entere de todo,absolutamente todo y encima de la peor forma,recuerdo eso,nunca se me borrara de mi memoria ese maldito recuerdo''_

**Analepsis**

_Serena se dirigía hacia el templo hikawa animada ya que se sintió mejor con la conversación que tuvo con Seiya,cuando por fin subió todas las escaleras,tomo un poco de aire ya que subió corriendo,alcanza a divisar a dos personas cosa que por curiosidad mira,cuando los ve no puede creerlo,son Rei y Darien abrazándose muy cariñosamente no solo eso después de ese abrazo se besas cosa que no se dan cuenta que Serena los observa_

-_No puede ser,no,mi Darien y Rei no-decía Serena muy bajito con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Ella casi no tiene reacion por lo que acababa de ver,se dirige a ellos caminando cosa que ellos no lo notan hasta que cerca de ellos ella le habla_

-_Que bien!,no sabia Darien que cruzarías todos los mares para abrazarme y darías la vida por besarme cuando tu se lo estas haciendo ella,no sabia que era para ella-decía Serena con ironía cosa que Rei y Darien hizo que la miraran_

_-Serena!,yo... perdóname Serena,te lo quería explicar hace mucho pero no quería lastimarte_

_- ¿Que me querías explicar Darien?, Que amar es un milagro muy difícil de explicar,como lo haces con ella?, ¿Me ibas a explicar que me engañabas,cuando tu me juraste amor a mi?, ¿No era yo tu princesa?_

-_Perdóname Serena,yo no quería lastimarte.._

_-Pero ya lo hiciste Darien, mintiéndome así lo hiciste_

_-Serena amiga perdón por esto..._

_-Cállate Rei todavía no termine con el, después hablare contigo_

-_Serena,yo amo a Rei,me enamore de ella,no lo pude evitar,nunca quise lastimarte pero no puedo olvidarla,la recordé y la amo,ella es ahora mi princesa_

_Serena no le dice nada,solo le da un cachetazo,cosa que Rei se enoja_

_-Oye Serena,no eres nadie para golpear a Darien,entiende yo lo amo perdóname amiga,pero esos son sentimientos_

_-Rei,eras mi amiga,no puedo creerlo,eres una maldita traidora,ahora lo entiendo todo ahora,el porque estabas rara y tu Darien eres de lo peor_

_Diciendo esto se da media vuelta para irse pero la detiene Darien_

_-Serena, entiéndenos,ella y yo nos amamos,y queremos estar juntos,pero no quiero que esto quede __así_

_- ¿Y como quieres que quede Darien?, ¿Que los felicite por sus mentiras y engaños hacia mi?,no Darien perdóname pero no,esto no quedara así te vas a arrepentir tu y ella por esto ya lo veras_

_-Serena no seas una chiquilla tonta,no te atrevas a hacer nada a Rei_

_-Déjame Darien te odio,no te vuelvas a acercar a mi,lo pagaras Darien Chiba y tu también Rei Hino,lo juro_

_Serena se soltó del agarre y se fue corriendo de ahí aunque ellos le gritaban,ella no le importo nada solo salir de ahi_

**Fin del Analepsis**

'_'No puedo creerlo, sufrí mucho,me volví loca,no sabia que hacer,para colmo Lita y Amy lo sabían y me pidieron que no impida su amor,Mina lo supo y ella les decía que se lo digan aun no muy convencida si entre Rei y Darien era amor,ella decía que nosotros si nos amábamos pero por primera vez ella se equivoco,casi ni les hable,me distancie y ellas no le importaron siquiera,ella eligieron a Rei como su amiga,pero me las iba a cobrar esa tarde fue la que marco,fue la ultima vez que los vi a todos''_

**Analepsis **

_En la habitación de Serena Serena estaba furiosa sentía que sus amigas y Darien las habian traicionado,para colme del lado de Rei y Darien_

_-No puedo creerlo,Rei me las pagara juro que me pagara haberme traicionado_

_Serena estaba sentada en su cama muy enojada no quería hablar con nadie,su familia estaba de vacaciones encima no podía contar con el apoyo de Molly ya que estaba en una excursión con Kelvin,estaba furiosa con todo el mundo,dos minutos después mas furiosa que antes despues de romper algunas fotos de ella y Darien decide irse a caminar_

_-No puedo creerlo Darien,tu dijiste que me amabas,me lo juraste, ¿Por que Darien? no te puedo perdonar esto,eres un maldito y Rei también son unos malditos,Darien,te amo no te puedo odiar,pero a la vez te odio,me dijiste que cruzarías todo por mi,tu amor por mi era mas grande que el universo,eso me decías y era mentira,ay no puede ser soy una estúpida,solo yo era la enamorada,soy la persona mas estúpida del mundo_

_Serena seguía caminando echa furia hacia el templo hikawa una vez que llego estaban las chicas y Darien conversando sobre lo que paso,en eso Rei ve a Serena y se acerca a ella_

_-Serena, ¿Que haces aqui pense que no ibas a verme mas?_

-_No vine a verte Rei,vine a decirte que te odio,eras mi amiga,mi confidente,pero tu siempre estuviste enamorada de Darien, y no me dijiste absolutamente nada_

_-Serena,tu sabias que no deje de amar a Darien,pero nunca te quise lastimar,lo deje por ti,ustedes merecian estar juntos,yo no quería que sufrieras amiga_

_-NO ME DIGAS AMIGA REI!,tu no lo eres eres una maldita traidora y mentirosa,te odio como nunca odie a alguien_

_-Serena por favor,no le hables así a Rei,tu bien sabes los sentimientos de ella,debes comprender Serena,yo amo a Rei,lo nuestro fue por un pasado que ni siquiera habíamos nacido, perdóname nunca quise lastimarte,pero mis sentimientos por ella nunca cambiaron,la amo y mucho,nunca te lo dije porque no quería hacerte sufrir_

_-Eres un maldito Darien,yo te amaba no valoraste eso ni un poco_

-Si lo valore,te defendía de todo cuando luchábamos,me enfrente a mucho por ti Serena por ti

-_ ¿ME VAS A ECHAR EN CARA TU DEBER?_

_-Mi deber es estar con la persona que amo y es Rei, así que deja de insultarla Serena yo la amo y ella me ama_

_-Malditos los dos los maldigo!_

-_Serena contrólate y entiéndelos ya no somos sailor scauts,nosotras elegimos nuestro propio destino deja que ellos lo enligan_

_-BASTA AMY,TU ESTAS DE PARTE DE ELLOS ERES UNA TRAIDORA TAMBIÉN TE ODIO,NUNCA FUISTE MI AMIGA AMY,ME LA PAGARAS TU TAMBIÉN_

_-SERENA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS,Y DEJA EN PAZ A REI Y DARIEN_

_-LITA TRAIDORA,TE ODIO_

_-Y YO A TI!, TAMBIÉN TE ODIO TU ERES UNA MALA AMIGA SERENA PIENSAS QUE TODAS DEBEMOS ESTAR PENDIENTE DE TUS SUEÑOS Y SENTIMIENTOS MIENTRAS QUE NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN LO TENEMOS_

_-LITA YO SIEMPRE TE APOYE EN TUS METAS Y TE ANIMABA A QUE ESTUVIERAS CON ANDREW TU NO PUEDES DECIRME ESO ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA TODO PARA DEFENDER A REI MALVADA_

_-CÁLLATE!-Lita le da un cachetazo a Serena cosa que la deja furiosa_

_-BASTA DE PELEAR! chicas les dije debieron contarle a Serena desde un principio todo lo que pasaba y se pudieron evitar la pelea esta_

_-BASTA MINA PORQUE TU ESTAS DE PARTE DE ELLOS_

_-No digas estupideces Serena,yo soy tu amiga_

- _SI HUBIERAS SIDO MI AMIGA ¿POR QUE CARAJO NO ME DIJISTE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO ENTRE DARIEN Y REI? ¿POR QUE?,__ DÍMELO_

_-Serena eso le corresponde a Rei y Darien,ellos supuestamente se aman debieron decírtelo pero al ver que no lo hacían yo quería hacerlo_

- ¿Y POR QUE CALLASTE?,DIMEEEEEE! ¿POR QUE MIERDA TE CALLASTE MINA?,MINA

-PERDÓNAME SERENA TE FALLE!,PERO YA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA

-TE ODIO A TI TAMBIÉN A TODOS USTEDES,LOS ODIOOOO!A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!MALDITOS,ESPECIALMENTE A TI DARIEN TE ODIO

_Serena se acerco a Darien y lo empezó a golpear cosa que Darien la agarra de un brazo,hasta que viene Rei hacia ella y le da un cachetazo_

_-BASTA SERENA,ERES MI AMIGA PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE VENGAS AQUÍ CON BERRINCHES EL Y YO NOS AMAMOS Y LO LAMENTO POR TI,DEJA EN PAZ A DARIEN POR FAVOR ENTIÉNDELO,NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO_

_- ¿NO ESTAS SEGURA?_

-SI SERENA LO ESTOY SI NO NOS ENTIENDES VETE DE AQUÍ Y DÉJANOS EN PAZ A MI Y A DARIEN,VETE DE AQUÍ

-TU MALDITA BRUJA NO ME ECHAS Y NO ME GRITAS,VETE TU

D_iciendo esto Serena empuja a Rei,como estaban cerca de las escaleras ella se cae rodando,cosa que todos se asustan_

_-Pero,¿__Que has echo maldita estúpida?,REIIII!-Grita Lita desesperadamente_

_-Serena, ¿Que has echo no puede ser?_

_-ERES UNA TRAIDORA AMY_

_-Tu Serena no tenias derecho a empujar a Rei __así_

_-NO PUEDE SER,REI MI AMOR,SERENA TE ODIO,VETE DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE_

_-YO TE ODIO DARIEN,NO QUE QUE HICE,NO DEBÍ VENIR AQUI_

_-VETE DE AQUI NADIE TE QUIERE,HAS LASTIMADO A MI UNICA PRINCESA,A MI REI_

_-CLARO QUE ME IRE_

-_SERENA ESPERA,ESTO PODEMOS ARREGLARLO_

_-MINA SI TU ESTAS DE PARTE DE ESA MALDITA VETE TU TAMBIÉN ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA REI?_

_-SI ME IMPORTA LITA PERO SERENA TAMBIÉN ES NUESTRA AMIGA_

_-NO,ES UNA MALVADA NUNCA PENSÉ QUE LASTIMARÍA A REI_

_-HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL-Decía Darien_

_Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Serena quien después salio corriendo sin rumbo_

_-¿NO PUEDE SER, QUE HIZE?,MATE A REI,DE SEGURO ESTA MUERTA,YO NO SOY UNA ASESINA, ¿POR QUE ME ESTA PASANDO ESTO?, ¿POR QUE A MI? NO PUEDE SER_ NO

_Serena corría llorando desesperadamente hasta entrar en un monte ahí se puso a caminar sin rumbo llorando no sabia ni por donde iba_

_-Todos me odian!,me han traicionado,me convertí en una asesina,mi vida no tiene sentido,me dieron la espalda,todo se tiene que terminar,no puedo vivir así,no puedo!_

_Seguía__ caminando hasta que se encuentra cerca de un puente muy alto con un lago abajo,Serena camina en el puente con sus pensamientos y llorando sin fijarse por donde camina hasta que se detiene y se queda parada en el puente_

_-Todo esto no puede ser,tiene que ser una pesadilla,no puede estar `pasando esto,no puede pasar,Darien yo te amo,te amo, Por que me traicionaste asi por que?_

De repente se quita los zapatos y se cuelga en el puente como para tirarse de ahi

-DIOS MIO!, ¿POR QUE MI VIDA TIENE QUE TERMINAR ASI?, ¿POR QUE TODO SE TIENE QUE TERMINAR?,DARIENNNN! POR QUE?DIOS NOOOOOOOOOOO!1 TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO,TODOS ME ODIAN!NO DIOS MIO! AYÚDAME POR FAVOR DIOS MIO!

Serena esta a punto de tirarse pero de repente siente que no debe hacerlo y no lo hace,se baja del puente y se queda llorando

-_NO ME VOY A MATAR,NO LES VOY A DAR EL GUSTO NOOOOOO!,SE BURLARON DE MI,ME HUMILLARON,YO SIEMPRE FUI LA CHIQUILLA LLORONA PARA ELLOS,DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA NO LO SERE,NADIE ME HUMILLARA NI PISOTEARA,NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE MAS LO HAGA ADIÓS A LA NI A LLORONA,JURO POR DIOS MI ÚNICO TESTIGO QUE NADIE SE VA A BURLAR DE MI,SERE UNA NUEVA SERENA TSUKINO PARA TODOS,JURO POR DIOS QUE NADIE ME VA A HUMILLAR NI PISOTEAR NUNCA MAS,LO JUROOOOOOOOOO!DIOS MIO TE LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!NADIE MAS SE VA A BURLAR DE MI,NADIEEEEEEEEEEE!,NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Recuerdo que me fui a casa agarre un poco de ropa en una maleta y deje una nota a mis padre diciéndome que me iba a matar en el puente,deje mi habitación toda desordenada y rota como lo había echo,me cambie de zapatos y me lleve mucho dinero que había ahorrado y me fui de mi casa,deje en el puente mis zapatos y mi saquito blanco tejido preferido, así pensaran que me suicide,de ahí me fui y no volví en 4 años,fui a Estados Unidos y conocí gente nueva,termine mis estudios,trabaje pero decidí volver,ya no verán a una tonta e inmadura Serena ahora verán a una nueva Serena,ya no tengo rencor,yo no puedo ser rencorosa ni con Darien ni las chicas,ni siquiera Rei,los quiero mucho a ellos,y a Darien todavía lo amo,aunque no puedo olvidar esa traición ese día estaba cegada en furia pero ahora estoy mejor,con mi regreso y mis recuerdos''_

Dos minutos después de un viaje largo ella llego a su nueva casa que había comprado antes de volver,ya que ahora trabaja,era una casa algo grande muy linda y con un bello jardín la casa estaba amueblada ya que pidió que lo hicieran,esta casa la compro con ayuda de sus amigos de Estados Unidos que les contó su situación y decidieron ayudarla

Una vez instalada decidió descansar un rato saco de su maleta una foto de ella con Darien en la que están abrazados como dos enamorados,ella abraza a su foto y se le caen las lagrimas

''_Si supieras Darien que cambie y mucho, y que te amo,no te odio,mi odio no dura mucho tiempo,de echo yo no odio,y Rei me sentí traicionada por ti,pero no te odio,creo que ninguna de las chicas ni tu me perdonaran,pero las quiero a todas amigas,Seiya mi amigo,espero verte algún día,regrese a casa,este es mi regreso''_

Una vez diciendo esto se quedo rendida en el sofá solo esperando como enfrentarlos cuando se reencuentre cara a cara

**Continuara...**

**Estimados Lectores:Bien acá les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia,espero que les guste,aunque son mucho recuerdo mas que nada,pero bueno esta historia empezara de una manera distinta al resto,mas adelante verán porque,es mi segunda historia de sailor moon,la tenia planeada hace mucho,pero ahora decidí publicarla,espero que lo lean si me digan si les gusto o no,bien les dejo el capitulo,lean y dejen comentarios que me gusta y mucho y bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su los fanáticos tanto de Rei y de Serena espero que disfruten este capitulo y el resto de la historia.**  
**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailo Gaby.**


	3. Reencuentros

**Capitulo 2:''Reencuentros''**

Darien se encontraba en su habitacion,estaba muy pensativo,hoy era 29 de Junio y sabia que el dia siguiente era el cumpleaños de ella,aunque el no la amaba todavia no puede creer todo lo que ha pasado que hasta un poco de remordimientos se apoderaban de el

**Prov de Darien**

_''Parece mentira que hayan pasado solo cuatro a os desde que Serena se nos fue,todavia no caigo a veces me imagino golpeandome la puerta y llamandome con su voz fuerte y algo ani ada,me siento algo culpable de lo que paso,pero yo no podia seguir sosteniendo una mentira,ya no la amaba,amo a Rei,con ella estoy cada vez mejor,la amo cada dia mas,no quiero que mi princesa de fuego sufra,aunque si lo hace,ella sufre y mucho desde ese dia_

**Analepsis**

Momentos despues de que Serena habia empujado a Rei de las escaleras del templo fue trasladada al hospital,mientras los medicos la revisaban Darien y las chicas se encontraban en la sala de espera

-Por favor que no le pase nada a mi princesa de fuego,por favor que no le pase nada

-Calmate Darien,Rei es fuerte y estara bien

-No puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando Lita ,Serena se volvio loca,esto nunca se lo perdonare,nunca

-Calmate Darien por favor

-Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar

- ¿De que estas hablando Mina?, ¿Que es lo que dices?

-Amy,yo siempre dije que debieron decirle la verdad a Serena,sino nada de esto hubiera pasado,Serena no hubiera echo esto y Rei no estaría en el hospital

-Mina tu siempre defendiendo a Serena,eres una traidora

-No lo soy Lita

-Claro que lo eres, ¿Mira lo que tu estúpida amiga le hizo a Rei?

-Si lo vi Lita,y en parte todos tenemos culpa,debimos decirle a Serena desde un principio la verdad

-Deja de defender a esa maldita malnacida

-No digas eso Darien

-Pero lo es,jamas le perdonare a Serena lo que le hizo a mi Rei,ya me las pagara

-Basta Darien tu también te lo has buscado por Dios,chicas no estoy de acuerdo lo que hizo Serena,pero se pudo haber evitado,pudieron haber evitado que Serena se vuelva una total estúpida y haga esta locura

-Mejor cállate Mina que ahí viene el doctor-decía Amy

-Doctor, dígame como se encuentra Rei-decía Darien angustiado

-Bien la señorita Hino sufrió varias lecciones por todo el cuerpo,y tuvo un ataque de nervios así que la sedamos y dormirá hasta mañana, así que esta noche se quedara aquí

- ¿Son muy graves las lecciones?

-No pudieron ser peores,pero ya esta estable

- ¿Podemos verla ?

-Por el momento no,hay que dejarla descansar

-Muchas gracias doctor-decía Amy

-Por lo menos esta bien-decía esta vez Lita

De repente Darien se levanta y se va

-Darien, ¿A donde piensas ir?-pregunta Amy

-Iré a la casa de Serena,me las pagara

-Darien no es el momento

-No tolero esto,no aguanto las locuras y los berrinches de Serena,pagara por todo esto,y ya no me importa nada mas

-Espera te Darien no cometas locuras yo te acompaño-decía Mina

-No te metas en esto Mina,Darien tiene razón,Serena se paso

-No me importa Lita,pero no quiero que Darien cometa locuras como Serena

-Por favor Lita dejemos que Mina acompañe a Darien

-De acuerdo Amy,vayan le avisaremos cualquier cosa-decía Lita

Así tanto Mina como Darien marcharon hacia la casa de Serena

**Fin del Analepsis**

_''Ese día no se me olvida jamas,estaba furioso,muy furioso con Serena, quería hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Rei,casi la mata,aunque Mina me seguía ''culpando'' a mi y a Rei por la locura de Serena, todavía no olvido cuando llegamos a su casa''_

Analepsis

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Serena tanto Mina como Darien bajaron enseguida,Darien echo furia y Mina preocupada por lo que llegaría a pasar,en ese momento Darien toca timbre y golpea la puerta y son atendidos por Sammy

-Sammy,necesito ver a Serena

- ¿Que haces aquí Darien?

-Tu hermana se ha vuelto loca,lastimo a Rei y se escapo,ahora va a rendirme cuentas a mi,llama a Serena

-Cálmate Darien-decia Mina nerviosa

- ¿Entonces no te enteraste?

- ¿Enterarme?, ¿Enterarme de que?

-Serena se tiro del puente

- ¿QUE?-preguntaba Mina asustada

- ¿Que cosa dijiste Sammy?-pregunto esta vez Darien

-Lo que escucharon que Serena mi hermana se suicido,y por culpa de ustedes

- ¿Como que Serena se suicido?

-Nos dejo una carta diciéndonos todo lo que paso y que iba a tirarse del puente,y cuando fuimos encontramos los zapatos y el saquito tejido blanco,el preferido de ella ahí en el y papa fueron avisar a la policía así encuentran el cuerpo,mi hermana murió

-No puede ser,Serena esta muerta,no-decía Mina angustiada

-No puedo creerlo que después de hacer lo que hizo haya atentado contra su vida,no quería tampoco esto

-Pero lo hicieron,Serena murió por su culpa

-Oye no fue nuestra culpa

-Si Darien,si no la hubieras engañado con Rei ella no se hubiera suicidado,pero lo hizo,por culpa de ustedes, váyanse no quiero verlos

Diciendo esto Sammy cierra la puerta dejando asombrados a Mina y Darien por la _''muerte'_' de Serena

**Fin del Analepsis**

Las chicas no lo podían creer,ni nosotros tampoco,yo sentí un pequeño remordimiento de culpa,sus padres y su hermano me culpaban a mi y a las chicas,en parte podría tener algo de culpa,pero su familia no fue la única que nos culpo,no me olvido de ese cruce que tuve con Molly''

**Analepsis**

-Darien se encontraba con Rei caminando por el parque numero 10 iban como una pareja de enamorados caminando de la mano

-Oye Rei, ¿Ella no es acaso Molly?

-A ver...si así es Darien,es Molly,pero, ¿Que hace ella aquí?

-Parece algo triste

-Es cierto Darien,mira viene caminando saludemosla

-No lo se Rei

En ese momento Molly se acerca caminando hacia ellos

-Hola Molly-la saluda Rei

Pero Molly solo ignora y sigue caminando

-Oye Molly Rei te acaba de saludar-decía Darien muy molesto

En eso Molly se para y los mira con mucho rencor y les contesta

-Yo no saludo a ciertas personas adiós

- ¿Que quisiste decir con ciertas personas?

-Tu lo sabes Rei,traidoras que lastiman a sus amigas y las traicionan

-Tu no sabes de lo que estas diciendo

-Si Darien lo se,se todo

-Entonces sabrás que intento matar a Rei

-Serena no era una asesina

-Pero juro lastimar a Rei sin importarle lo que tenga que hacerle,era una asesina

-Y si hubiera echo lo que hizo fue por su culpa

- ¿La estas justificando Molly?

-Si Rei,la justifico,porque Serena era mi mejor amiga,cosa que ustedes no lo fueron

-Nosotras si fuimos su amigas

-Pero no mas que yo,yo fui su amiga desde peque as,y ustedes aparecieron

-Nosotras nos hicimos amigas de ella,muy amigas,todas teníamos un deber,solo ella se enojo por seguir un destino absurdo

-Si claro un destino,ella se enamoro de ti Darien,nunca la vi tan feliz cuando estuvieron juntos

-Pero no podía amarla,entiende que eso fue algo del pasado,no quería seguir atado a ella por eso,tenia derecho a elegir mi vida,y ella no lo respeto e intento lastimar a Rei,que eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar-se defendió Darien

-Se lo que hizo,pero la culpa es suya,toda suya

-No,ya te hemos dicho Molly que Serena no quiso entendernos,y se volvió loca

-La culpa es suya Rei,si ustedes nunca hubieran aparecido en nuestras vidas ella ahora estaría viva,nunca se hubiera enamorado de ti Darien,ni hubiera sido tu amiga Rei, estaríamos juntas como las amigas que eramos y a lo mejor novia de Kelvin que el la quería y mucho,pero tuvieron que llegar ustedes a arruinarle la vida,ahora ella no esta, perdí a mi me mejor amiga,por ustedes,por culpa de ustedes

-Oye Molly estas equivocada...

-CÁLLATE REI,NO QUIERO QUE ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA NUNCA MAS MALDITA BRUJA!

-OYE RESPETA A MI PROMETIDA...

- ¿TU PROMETIDA DARIEN?,TU NO DEFENDÍAS ASÍ A SERENA,NUNCA LA AMASTE,OJALA NUNCA HUBIERAS APARECIDO EN SU VIDA,PORQUE LA VIDA DE SERENA VALÍA DIEZ VECES MAS QUE LA TUYA,Y ELLA VALÍA DIEZ MIL VECES MAS QUE TU,ERA MI AMIGA,Y NUNCA LES PERDONARE A USTEDES QUE LA HAYAN MATADO,PORQUE USTEDES LA ASESINARON,ASESINOS!

Diciendo esto Molly deja muy consternados a Rei y a Darien,nunca se imaginaron a Molly decir algo como eso,aunque en parte ellos se sentían mal,y decidieron seguir caminando

**Fin del Analepsis**

'_'No lo se pero siento que Molly tenia algo de razón cuando nos dijo eso,estaba tan furioso con Serena,no la perdono todavia pero...no entiendo como pudo llegar a hacer lo que hizo,no pensó en su familia ni sus amigos,ni en mi que supuestamente me amaba,no se que habrá pasado por su cabeza,ahora veo su foto y siento un poco de pena por ella,pero jamas la perdonare por lo que le hizo a Rei jamas._

Diciendo esto Darien guarda en un pequeño cofre una foto de Serena y un colgante de luna

**Fin del Prov**

Era de noche Darien no podía conciliar el sueño,mientras en otro lado de cuidad una joven rubia se encontraba en su casa escuchando una canción donde un tiempo la identifico,mientras estaba pensativa

''Siempre tuve el presentimiento de el porque amaba esta canción creo que ''**Numb''** fue parte de mi vida,mis padres,mis amigos,Darien esperaban que fuera otra cosa,pero los decepcione pero ya no sera nada igual sere otra Serena Tsukino''

De repente tocan a la puerta de su casa,cuando la abre se sorprende la visita que tiene

- ¿Tu?, ¿Que haces aquí y como sabes que estoy aquí?

-Siempre lo supe,como también supe que no se ha quitado la vida

- ¿Como supiste eso?

-Recuerda que vigilo la puerta del tiempo,y que yo lo se todo sobre ustedes,sobre todo de usted princesa Serenity

- ¿Princesa Serenity?,¿Que yo recuerde ya no seré la princesa Serenity

-Lo es,aunque diga que no

-No porque Darien no se caso conmigo,el amaba a Rei,y todas decidieron apoyarlos

-Es es cierto,pero usted sigue siendo la heredera con o sin el

-No estoy interesada en ser princesa Sepstuna,tampoco en otra cosa,ahora debo vivir mi vida,estoy viva y coleando

-Nadie aparte de mi y su familia sabe que esta viva

- ¿Mi familia?,ellos creen que estoy muerta les deje una carta que lo decía todo

-Yo me encargue de borrarles esos recuerdos,ahora piensan que se mudo

- ¿Como te atreviste a hacer eso?

-Usted necesita a su familia,necesita hablar y encontrarse con las demás scauts...

-No,no necesito de nadie,es mejor que piensen que estoy muerta,no las necesito para vivir,ni a ellas ni a el

-Deberían saber que no esta muerta princesa...

-Deja de llamarme princesa y no,no quiero que lo sepan,,no quiero saber de esas personas por un buen tiempo

-Veo que ha cambiado

-`Por supuesto,ya no soy la niña llorona y estúpida que todos creían ver,ya no soy esa Serena que quedo en el pasado

-Pero entienda que tiene que estar con su familia,ademas todo puede ocurrir y la necesitamos

- ¿Necesitarme?, ¿Ocurrir?,Sepstuna ya no hay enemigos,ya pasaron cuatro a os sin mi,no me necesitan, después de darme la espalda no me van a necesitar,y yo tampoco quiero que me necesiten

-Veo que se ha vuelto muy orgullosa

-Por supuesto,cambie y bastante,ya te dije ,no soy mas la niña estúpida del pasado

-Usted nunca fue una niña destupida

-No claro que no,fue el concepto de todos,mi familia,las chicas, Darien,para ellos fui la inmadura y llorona y caprichosa de Serena Tsukino, ¿Alguna vez vieron los esfuerzos que hice para ser mejor persona?,no porque siempre se avergonzaron de mi,todos ustedes,tu incluida

-Yo nunca me avergonze de usted princesa

-Si Sepstuna no mientas,tu te avergonzaste que esta niña llorona y torpe sea la princesa la lider de las scauts,creyeron que nunca haria algo bien,ni confiaron en mi cuando yo siempre las apoyaba en todo

Sepstuna se quedo muda solo miraba a Serena en silencio

- ¿Por que te quedaste callada?

-Puede que tenga algo de razón princesa,pero por lo menos nadie finjio un suicidio y se ausento cobardemente por solo cuatro años

-Tenia mis propias razones,todos me dieron la espalda me dejaron de lado,me engañaron

-Nadie le dio la espalda,ni la engaño

-Si que lo hicieron Septsuna,si dice que todo elegimos nuestro destino yo ya elegí el mio, elegí no volver a verlos mas

-Pero princesa...

-Y déjame de llamarme princesa que no lo soy,si no tienes mas nada que decir vete,no quiero escucharte,y trata de no volver,ni le digas a las demás que estoy viva y aquí en Tokio

-Lo siento pero es mi deber decirle,ademas tienen derecho a saber como su familia

-Mi familia puede ser,aunque tu le borraste un poco la memoria,pero ellos no,no tienen ningún derecho

-Piense lo que quiere,veo que no me entenderá

-Así es,vete Septsuna antes que yo te eche,vete de mi casa

-Me iré,espero que recapacite porque los demás si se enteraran de que esta viva, adiós

Diciendo esto Septsuna se va,Serena mientras cierra la puerta se queda pensativa

'_'Sepstuna no se quedara callada,pronto se enteraran los demás que estoy viva y acá en Tokio''_

Serena estaba muy nerviosa por lo que hablo con Septsuna ,minutos después decide salir a caminar

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien el también se encuentra muy pensativo hasta que le suena el teléfono

- ¿Hola?

-_Hola Darien,soy Septsuna_

-Ah hola Septsuna, ¿Sucede algo?

-_Si,necesito que usted y las demás nos __reuniéramos_

-Pero, ¿Acaso paso algo muy malo?

-_No tan malo,pero hay algo que debo informarles,algo que siempre supe y ahora estoy segura que es cierto_

-De acuerdo Septsuna,avisa a las demás

-_Reunámonos en el templo Hikawa a las cuatro de la tarde,ya le avise a Rei_

-De acuerdo ahí estaré

-_Adiós Darien_

-Adiós Septsuna

Después de colgar el teléfono se sintió un poco nervioso y decidió ir a caminar un poco

Mientras en las calles de tokio Serena iba caminando muy tranquilamente hasta que su celular sonó

-¿Hola?

-_Serena,soy David_

-Hola David, ¿Como estas?,¿Como esta Staicy?

-_Bien estamos bien,oye se te extraña y mucho_

-Me imagino que si,yo también los empiezo a extrañar,pero ¿Que sucedió , ¿Le paso algo a Staicy?

-No,no ella esta bien,solo que no podremos ir el fin de semana

-Ah-decía Serena algo triste

-_De hecho se nos complicaron las cosas aquí y decidimos ir para fines de noviembre,no te enojes Sere_

-No,yo te entiendo,espero que todo se solucione,entonces sus becas las perdieron

-_No porque nuestros lugares fueron cedidos por dos personas de la universidad que aceptaron ir a Tokio,no sabemos quienes son,pero de seguro las conoceras,por favor perdonanos por no ir_

-No te preocupes,yo los entiendo,ustedes me ayudaron en el peor momento,y les debo varias

-_Sere,tu sabes que te ayudamos de corazon,no queremos nada a cambio_

-Gracias por todo

-_No hay de que,por cierto tu familia, ¿Ya te_ _vio?_

-No pero me entere por una conocida que saben que estoy ahí de echo iba a ir a casa de mis padres,espero que sepan entenderme

-_Sere,son tus padres y tu hermano,te entenderán y te querrán como siempre_

-Eso espero

-_Bien Sere debo colgar,recuerda nos estamos hablando_

-De acuerdo David, estaré pendiente de quienes vendrán

-_De acuerdo, adiós Serena_

-Adiós David

Después de colgar su celular Serena seguía caminando perdida en sus pensamientos

Por otro lado Darien también se encontraba en sus pensamientos caminando cerca por donde pasaba Serena

Los dos iban cada uno por su lado hasta que tanto Darien como Serena sienten que chocan con alguien

-Perdón-dijeron al mismo tiempo hasta que por fin se miraron a los ojos

Serena se puso totalmente nerviosa cuando vio a Darien,el no podía creerlo,Serena después de cuatro años creyéndola muerta,estaba ahí frente a el,y se preguntaba si era ella o alguien parecido,y ahí estaban luego de cuatro años sin verse por fin se reencontraron,ahora estarían cara a cara.

- ¿Serena?, ¿Eres tu?-preguntaba Darien totalmente asombrado y confundido

Ella lo miraba en silencio y hasta que por fin pudo hablar

-Si Darien,soy yo-se animo a decirle,cosa que Darien la observaba aun sin salir de su sorpresa

Así se quedaron un rato mirándose uno a otro, después de este sorpresivo e inesperado reencuentro

**Estimados lectores:****Bien perdonen la tardanza,pero tuve algunos inconvenientes,pero por fin pude dejar el capitulo numero dos,espero que les haya gustado,ahora Serena y Darien se reencontraron,¿Que va a pasar ahora?,eso lo sabrán esta historia tendrá un buen giro, podrá empezar de esta manera pero no se sabrá como terminaran,bien acá les dejo el capitulo,que lo disfruten,lean y dejen comentarios que me gusta que lo hagan por favor.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	4. Aclarando las cosas

**Capitulo 3:''Aclarando las cosas''**

Así se quedaron un rato mirándose uno a otro, después de este sorpresivo e inesperado reencuentro.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba ni nada,solo se observaban,el no podía creerlo lo que veía,y ella estaba dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

-Serena, espera, ¿Acaso tu no estas muerta?

-Ya vez que estoy viva y coleando

-No te hagas la niña Serena,todos piensan que estas muerta,dejaste una carta diciéndolo después de lo que le hiciste a Rei

-Tu sabes bien Darien porque hice lo que hice,y ya pasaron cuatro años no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada

-Si que los tengo Serena ,por supuesto que tengo derechos,casi pones en peligro la vida de Rei y eso nunca te lo perdone

-Yo no busco tu perdón Darien para nada,ni siquiera quería verte pero siempre el destino nos cruza

-Sera lo ultimo que quiero,porque aunque hayan pasado cuatro años mis sentimientos hacia Rei no cambiaron,la amo y cada vez mas

-Pues felicidades,eso ya no me importa Darien,ya no me importa nada de lo que hagan ustedes,yo cambie mi vida y cambie yo,no necesito de ustedes para estar bien y ser feliz

-Claro que cambiaste,fingiendo descaradamente una muerte después de lastimar a mi amada

-Ustedes me traicionaron,y en un momento me cege por mi furia e hice lo que hice,pero cambie,mi vida cambio y sigo adelante como debió ser,no te necesito Darien,mucho menos para hacerme reclamos de sucesos que pasaron hace cuatro a os,ve y sigue tu vida con ella

Darien iba a decir algo,pero Serena se marcha corriendo,el la mira como corre aunque esta enojado,aun no puede creer como cambio ella,ya no era la misma Serena que conocía hace mucho.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa todas estaban reunidas no solo las chicas sino tambien Haruka,Michiru,Septsuna,Hotaru,Yaten,Taiki y Yaten,aun no entendian bien lo que realmente pasaba

- ¿Estamos todos no?-preguntaba Amy

-No Amy,solo falta Darien,ay ¿En donde se habrá metido?,el nunca llega tarde

-Tranquila Rei ya vendrá,te lo aseguro-decia Lita

-Igual es raro,el siempre es puntual-dijo esta vez Mina

-Eso es verdad,pero es mejor que nos digas Septsuna para que nos citaste a todos

-Primero debemos esperar a Darien es muy importante que este el

- Tan malo es lo que tienes que decirnos ¿Septsuna?,porque ni a nosotras nos has contado de que se trata toda esta reunión-decía Michiru

-Ya se enteraran,es algo que ahora estoy segura que si paso

- ¿Acaso hay un enemigo?,que raro después de cuatro años-decía Haruka

-Justo ahora que no esta ella con nosotros-decía Mina

-No se trata de un enemigo,solo esperemos a que Darien llegue así les puedo informar a que los cite aquí a todos.

- ¿Entonces de que se trata Septsuna? dinos por favor que estamos muy nerviosos aquí

-Veras Rei yo...

Septsuna no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento acababa de llegar Darien,cosa que sorprendió a todos

-Darien amor, ¿Que te sucedió?-preguntaba Rei acercándose a Darien

- ¿Tu lo sabias no Septsuna?, ¿Sabias que estaba aquí ella?

-Perdone príncipe,si lo sabia,veo que se cruzo con ella

- ¿Ella, de que hablan?-preguntaba Taiki muy curioso

- ¿De quien va a ser?,de Serena,esta viva no esta muerta,fingió su suicidio

- ¿QUE?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

- ¿Ella esta viva?-preguntaba Seiya totalmente sorprendido pero por un lado alegre

-Así es,es por eso que decidí reunirlos a todos

-Un momento Septsuna, ¿Tu desde cuando lo sabias?, ¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?-decía Haruka enojada

-Perdóname Haruka,y perdonen a todos,yo como vigilo la puerta del tiempo me entero de todo,y creo saberlo desde siempre,pero quería estar segura en donde se encontraba ella para después decirle

-Pero nos debiste haber dicho,así no pasábamos la angustia de haberla perdido

-Tu sola estabas angustiada Mina,porque nosotras no lo estábamos

-Mina no era la única,yo también estaba muy mal por la '_'muerte_'' de Serena-decía Yaten

-Y yo también,sufrí mucho cuando pensé que se había suicidado,pero por un lado me alegro que este viva

- ¿Te alegra?,Seiya, ¿Te estas escuchando lo que dices?

-Si Lita,a mi me alegra de que ella este viva,por un lado que lo pienso debimos hacer algo para que ella no haya echo lo que hizo,no hay que juzgarla por Dios

-Estoy de acuerdo con Seiya-decía Taiki

-Yo también,todos debimos ayudar a Serena cuando mas lo necesito,como amigas que decíamos ser debimos ayudarla por Dios chicos,dejemos el orgullo,y seamos mas inteligentes

-Yo no puedo perdonarle por lo que le hizo a Rei,no se si pueda-decía Darien

-Yo tampoco no se si podre perdonarle-decia Rei

-No se preocupen no necesito que me perdonen-dijo una voz apareciendo detrás de ellos

Cuando se dieron todos la vuelta nadie podía creer lo que veían,era la misma Serena la que estaba detrás de ellos ,algunos pensaron que se trataba de un fantasma,pero no era la misma Serena que nunca había muerto,que había regresado

- ¿Serena?,eres tu no puedo creerlo-decía Mina

- ¿Así que fingiste u suicidio?-decía Haruka algo molesta

-Vaya veo que Darien y Septsuna fueron rápidos en decirlo-decía Serena friamanete

-Así es Serena, ¿Por que diablos nos mentiste así?-decía Lita

-Bien querida Lita,yo en ese momento estaba muy furiosa y desesperada,en un principio iba a suicidarme,pero al minuto exacto no lo hice

-Nos hubieras echo un gran favor niña estúpida

-Haruka por favor!

-Déjala Mina,tiene razón,pero ¿Saben que?,ya no soy esa niña estúpida,y el favor me lo hice yo,no a ustedes

-Pues no parece,sigues siendo una niña estúpida,que hace cualquier cosa para llamar la atención

-Piensa lo que quieras Haruka,ya no me importan lo que me digan,y si volví es para decirles y advertirles que no los voy a molestar,y que ni me hablen ni nada,piensen como si realmente me hubiera muerto,piensen lo que quieren de mi,seré lo que quieran creer que sea,ya nada me va a lastimar,solo era eso,me retiro

-Serena espera-decía Amy

- ¿Que se te ofrece Amy?

-Yo se que hiciste algo malo,pero en si todas tenemos la culpa,perdóname por haberme enojado contigo en el momento donde mas nos necesitaste,en estos cuatro a os estuve analizando la situación,y me di cuenta que algo de razón tuviste,no en que Darien y Rei se amaran,pero en habértelo dicho,Serena tu fuiste mi primera amiga,gracias a ti tuve muchos amigos,pero tu fuiste la primera que se me acerco,tu Serena,amiga perdóname por todo,ya se que es tarde,pero siempre seras mi amiga

-Amy-decía Serena toda conmovida

-Amy tiene razón,Serena nosotros también estuvimos mal,y estamos arrepentidos,creerle a Amy,ella esta arrepentida,y no solo ella,todos ustedes también,y no mientan porque en estos cuatro a os han pasado cosas que nos hicieron reflexionar a todos-decía Taiki

-Pero tampoco fue lindo lo que Serena hizo a Rei,así que no la justifiquen-decía Lita

-Nadie la esta justificando,solo que aclaremos las cosas-decía Amy

-Yo no puedo perdonarla

-No busco tu perdón Darien,solo pido que no me molesten porque no deseo volver hablarles en lo que me resta de vida

-Serena tampoco es tan así

-Si Mina,así es,yo no quiero saber nada,hagan de cuenta que nunca me conocieron,y ya no me importa si Darien esta con Rei o no,por mi sean felices juntos,ya ni me interesa,bastante arruine mi vida haciendo lo que hice,y créanme que estoy pagando por todo lo que hice

-Bombón tampoco te castigues para toda la vida,yo si te perdono,y perdóname tu a mi por no estar contigo en tu peor momento,eres muy importante para mi bombón y no quiero perderte,yo estuve muy angustiado cuando pensé que habías muerto,pero ahora sinceramente me siento feliz por verte de nuevo

-Seiya!

-Seiya tiene razón,Serena eres nuestra amiga y la verdad no debimos ocultarte todo,te extra e mucho

-Gracias Mina,y perdónenme chicas,a todos,me deje cegar por mi furia del momento,es que estaba muy triste por todo,Rei perdóname por lo que te hice,no debí empujarte así,yo se que no me vas a perdonar pero por lo menos sabre tu respuesta,y tu Darien,aunque te siga amando debes ser feliz,y lo seras con Rei,la mujer que te ama y la que tu elegiste,perdóname Darien por todo,aunque me odies,perdón a todos chicas perdón!

Diciendo esto Serena se esta por ir hasta que de repente escucha que la llaman

-Serena espera!

-Dime Rei

-Te perdono,pero perdóname tu a mi por quitarte a Darien y no habértelo dicho

-No hay nada que perdonar Rei,el amor es así,no eliges a quien te ama,se feliz con Darien,yo se que el te ama de verdad-dice Serena mirando a Darien

-Perdóname también Serena,esa noche cuando empujaste a Rei me enfurecí mucho contigo,pero olvide que tu también eres mi amiga,y que hicimos mal en ocultarte todo,y perdóname por las cosas feas que te he dicho

-Lita,no me pidas perdón,yo te entiendo,es normal que en ese momento te hayas preocupado por Rei despues de lo que le hice,pero no me pidas perdón,no tengo rencor,solo perdóname tu a mi que te eche en cara algunas cosas

-No Serena,tenias razón,tu siempre me animaste a que cumpla mis sueños y metas y te lo pague así

-Lita,yo no soy rencorosa,tu eres mi amiga,aunque venga cambiada yo seguiré siendo la misma amiga tuya y de los demás

-Gracias Serena-decía Lita mientras las demás asentían

-Nosotros jamas nos enojamos contigo-decía Taiki

-Siempre seras nuestra amiga Serena-decía esta vez Yaten

-Gracias chicos!

-Serena yo...

-No Darien,no hables,no me pidas perdón porque se que todavía estas enojado conmigo,y no busco tu perdón

Darien se quedo callado por un momento

-Pues nosotras no te perdonamos lo que hiciste-decía Haruka enojada

-Oye, ¿Como te atreves?, ¿No ves que esta arrepentida y nosotros también?-decía Seiya enojado

-No,esto es imperdonable,jamas la perdonaremos por haber querido asesinar a su amiga,y fingir un suicidio

-Haruka estas equivocada,Serena ha querido matar a Rei

-Claro que si Mina,ella quería hacerlo, ¿O acaso me lo va a negar?

-Haruka eres una...

-Basta Lita,no me defiendan,y si te lo niego Haruka,no soy una asesina,en ese momento me deje llevar por mi ira,pero no quise matar a Rei

-Vaya hora se hace la niña arrepentida

-Michiru, ¿Tu también?,dejen en paz a Serena,ya aclaramos todo y la perdonamos todos-decia Rei mirando a Darien

-Pues no la perdonamos y si ustedes prefieren defendedla entonces olvídense de que existimos aquí

-Haruka por favor...

-Cállate niña estúpida,ya bastantes problemas nos diste

-Pero no quiero que dejen su amistad con las chicas por mi culpa

-Bueno por tu culpa pues todo esto,es toda tu culpa

-Basta ya o se las verán conmigo!

-No Seiya déjalas,son injustas con Serena,parece que se olvidaron que todas luchábamos por el amor y la justicia

-Vaya Mina pero que deducion,nosotras nunca fuimos iguales a ustedes,y no hablen de justicia porque Serena no es ninguna santa justa,ella debe pagar por todo

- ¿Castigando mas de lo que tuvo?

-Así es Lita,nunca la perdonaremos a esta por todo lo que hizo,para nosotras ella esta muerta,escuchaste bien Serena estas muerta para nosotras

-Adiós Haruka y Michiru

-Eres una maldita bruja,nunca debiste ser la princesa ni la líder de las scauts

-Cállate Haruka,no voy a permitir que digas esas cosas!

-Déjala Rei,es una lastima que piensen así de mi,pero la verdad ,no busco ni su perdón ni su amistad,yo seguiré adelante con mi vida,no me importa lo que hagan en contra mía ni nada,solo recordare los buenos momentos que alguna vez pasamos juntas

-Pues yo los olvidare,porque esos momentos son los que pasamos con una maldita ni a llorona e inútil como tu-decía Haruka

Diciendo esto Haruka y Michiru se van dejando a los demás decepcionados por su actitud

-Serena, ¿Estas bien?

-Si Rei,lo estoy,no se preocupen ya nada me afecta tanto como antes

-Serena,lamento todo esto,pero yo...

-No digas nada Septsuna,tenias algo de razón lo que me has dicho,fui una cobarde al fingir un suicidio y escabullirme como un gusano

-No digas eso Serena

-Si Amy,nunca debí hacer lo que yo hice

-Serena,ya no te castigues mas,como nosotras no nos castigamos,sigue adelante

-Tienes razón Hotaru,seguiré adelante,hay que ser fuerte,u de nuevo gracias a todos ustedes por darme esta oportunidad,empecemos desde cero,yo los sigo queriendo a todos como amigos,de verdad les digo

-Nosotros también te queremos a tu Serena-decía Re abrazándola seguido de las demás chicas

-Bien este lindo momento tiene que terminar porque debo irme tengo cosas que hacer-decía Amy

- ¿Sigues estudiando?

-Así es Serena,quiero ser una buena doctora

-Lo seras

-Yo estoy estudiando actuación y avanzo muy bien

-Me alegro Mina,ese siempre fue tu sueño, ¿Y tu Lita?¿Sigues con la idea de estudiar gastronomía?

-Por supuesto,ese siempre fue mi sueño,ademas también ayudo a Andrew en el Cronw

-Andrew!,se lo extraña,lo extrañe mucho,pero el de seguro sigue enojado conmigo

-No tanto Serena,el decía que te extra aba y que decepciono por lo que paso,pero el te perdonara,te quiere como a una hermana peque a,como a Unazuki-decía Mina

-Puede ser posible,pero prefiero no verlo

-pero Serena...

-Nada Mina,no digas nada

-Como quieras

-Chicas debo irme

-Serena,por favor,vuelve mañana,seamos lo que eramos antes

-Lo pensare Rei,y de nuevo gracias por perdonarme y entenderme,aunque no creo que lo merezca

-No digas eso Serena,mereces que vuelvas a nosotras,todos cometemos errores y aprendemos de ellos,así que deja de castigarte

-Gracias Amy por tus palabras,bien chicas debo ir a casa de mis padres,no se si Septsuna les contó pero les borro la memoria,ellos piensan que estoy en la universidad y me mude,pero no se acuerdan ni del suicidio ni la bronca que podían tenerles a ustedes,eso me hace sentir mas tranquila

-Eso no lo sabíamos Serena,pero que bueno que nos informaste-decía Lita ahora

-Bien chicas debo irme

-Yo también,tengo cosas que hacer-decía Amy

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos también-decía Seiya

-Si hermano pero yo acompañare a Amy a su casa-decía Taiki

-Y yo me iré con Mina-decía Yaten

-Me alegro que ustedes sigan juntos,pero... ¿Seiya donde esta Unazuky?

Seiya se queda callado no le responde,en vez de eso cambia la conversación

-Bombón, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Pero, ¿No se enojara tu novia?

-No bombón,ella no se va a enojar

-Bien si tu lo dices,esta bien,tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo

-Bien entonces vamos que te acompañare

Mientras todos se levantan y se despiden quedan solo Darien,Rei,Seiya y Serena

-Rei,antes de irme quería decirte de nuevo gracias por escucharme y entenderme y ojala que tu me perdones,siempre fuiste mi amiga y siempre te quise mucho,y quiero que seas feliz con Darien,se que te ama y mucho

-Serena,perdóname tu a mi por haberte echo sufrir,pero yo lo amo,pero te arruine la vida,y yo siempre te quise también,y te considere mi amiga,mi gran amiga,espero que volvamos a ser como eramos hace cuatro años atrás

-Eso espero Rei,te quiero mucho

-Yo también

Diciendo eso Serena y Rei se dan un abrazo,logrando que Darien y Seiya sonrían por lo que estaban viendo

-Darien,yo se que no tengo perdón,pero espero que algún día me entiendas lo que le hice a Rei esa tarde no fue nada bueno ,no era yo la que hizo eso,solo quiero que me entiendas no que me perdones,pero estoy pagando lo que hice

Darien la queda mirando en silencio no tiene ganas de hablarle ,pero a la vez siente con ganas de disculparse con ella.

-Bombón ya te disculpaste y te perdonamos

-Pero Seiya,todavía no puedo dejar de sentir culpa por lo que hice,espero que si me hayas perdonado

-Bombón yo nunca estuve enojado contigo y me alegra verte y que no te hayas suicidado

-Gracias Seiya-decía Serena abrazándolo

-Bien Rei,Darien,debemos irnos,nos veremos otro día

-Adiós Serena,adiós Seiya-saludaba Rei

-Nos volveremos a ver-decía Darien quien había permanecido callado,cosa que Serena hizo que lo viera

Una vez que Serena y Seiya salieron del lugar Darien se queda hablando con Rei

- ¿Te quedaras esta noche conmigo Darien?

-Por supuesto mi amor,mi princesa de fuego-dice Darien haciendo que Rei sonria y lo bese

-Darien,todavía no puedo creerlo

- ¿Que cosa?

-Que Serena este viva,y que haya vuelto

-Si,todavía no caigo de la sorpresa

-Pero Darien, ¿Por que fuiste muy frió con ella?

-Todavía no siento tener que perdonarla Rei,ella te lastimo y nos mintió y luego viene a hablarnos primero con arrogancia y luego se arrepiente pidiéndonos perdón a todos ,no se que se las trae

-Darien amor,no digas eso,Serena es muy buena,y nosotros lo sabemos muy,deberías darle una oportunidad

- ¿Y si ella no dejo de amarme?,de seguro me seguirá amando,no se ,encima Haruka y Michiru tampoco la perdonaron,después de lo que ella nos hizo

-Darien no es bueno juzgar,no juzguemos mas a Serena por favor

-De acuerdo amor lo pensare y lo tendré en cuenta

-Gracias amor,ven vamos a la habitación un rato

- ¿Y tu abuelo?

-Salio,vendrá muy tarde

-De acuerdo en ese caso vamos amor

Asi Darien y Rei se van para la habitación a entregarse nuevamente el amor que ellos sienten el uno por el otro

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya iban caminando hacia el la casa de Serena,mientras caminaban conversaban

-Vaya bombón entonces muchos te ayudaron en todo este tiempo

-Así es Seiya,recibí ayuda de muchas personas ,pero cuéntame de ti Seiya, ¿Como estas con Unazuky?

-Me puse de novio con ella bombón y estuvimos saliendo estos cuatro años

-Me alegro por ti Seiya

-Pero terminamos

- ¿Que?

-Terminamos bombón,ella y yo no somos novios

-Pero, ¿Por que Seiya?,estabas tan seguro

-No bombón, al principio todo era perfecto pero luego Lucius su ex novio apareció,al principio eran de vuelta amigos,pero ella se dio cuenta que lo seguía amando lo mismo el

-No puede ser

-Lo es bombón,lo es

-Seiya lo lamento mucho,yo no sabia esto,debiste sufrir mucho

-Para nada bombón quedamos como amigos,ella ahora esta de viaje con el,esta feliz y yo me alegro que sea feliz

-No sabes cuando lo lamento de verdad Seiya

-No lo lamentes bombón,ahora nada mas queda seguir adelante

-Es verdad,como yo,sigamos adelante que se que lo vamos a lograr

-Bombón te extrañe mucho,y no tengo rencor contigo,en parte te entiendo todo lo que paso,y bueno yo siempre seré tu amigo bombón no importa lo que haya pasado estaré apoyándote a ti bombón

-Gracias Seiya me alegro poder contar contigo nuevamente

-Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo bombón,eso siempre sera así y nada va a cambiar nuestra amistad

-Eres una gran persona Seiya,perdóname por haberte echo sufrir antes

-Tu nunca me has echo sufrir bombón,quiero que siempre sepas eso,y te deseo la mejor de las suertes

-Yo también te la deseo Seiya

Así los dos seguían caminando rumbo a la casa de Serena,ahí se despidieron prometiendo Seiya volver a visitarla,una vez en su casa Serena por fin esta tranquila de poder aclarar las cosas ahora si no tendría temor de cruzarse con las chicas,aunque todavía pensaba en Darien ya que no pudo aclarar las cosas con el,y esa noche durmió pensando también en quienes serán los becados en la universidad con los que se va a relacionar de ahora en mas,esa y muchas otras ideas se le venían a la cabeza a Serena pero pudo por fin de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido conciliar el sueño ya que al día siguiente iría a casa de sus padres,así pudo dormir en su casa en esa linda y tranquila noche.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores: Acá les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta esta historia llamada ''En el nombre del amor'',espero que les haya gustado y disfrútenlo como siempre aclaro que esta historia dará un buen giro y sera muy distinta a lo que creen y habrá villanos,pero como en mis historias de Sailor Moon mis villanos son personajes originales mio,es decir que ningún personaje de la serie son villanos aunque algunos serán pero secundarios o reformados,bien les dejo el capitulo,léanlo y comenten y gracias a los que me dejan comentarios,por favor dejen sus opiniones que me gusta recibir comentarios nuevos.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	5. Victor

**Capitulo 4:''Víctor''**

Ya pasaron cuatro días de que se aclararon las cosas,Serena iba de vez en cuando a ver a su familia y trabajando,pero no dejo sus estudios universitarios ya que estudia Magisterio inicial,y por supuesto no quería atrasarse con nada,con respecto a las chicas irónicamente volvieron a ser las mejores amigas,pareciera como si no hubiera pasado nada, y por supuesto volvió a ser la mejor amiga de Molly ya que esta sabe toda la verdad respeto lo acontecido hace cuatro años atrás,todas volvieron a ser amigas de nuevo,salvo con Haruka y Michiru que seguían tratándola indiferentemente,con Darien también seguía todo igual,aunque eso la ponía muy triste,aunque acepto que Darien y Rei se aman ella nunca dejara de amar a Darien,pero decidió seguir adelante y darse nuevas oportunidades.  
Su amistad con Seiya volvió a ser la de antes,aunque esta vez se hicieron muy unidos en su amistad cosa que ella se sintió bien y el le agradaba tenerla como gran amiga nuevamente.

Son las 8:00 de la mañana del viernes, y hoy entra a las 10:00 a la universidad y como trabaja a la tarde,se dispuso a desayunar hasta que su teléfono sonó

-Hola

-_Hola Serena soy David,y buenos días para ti_

-David!,que alegría oirte,y buenas noches para ti, jaja, ¿Como estas?, ¿Ocurre algo?

_-No Serena,no ocurrió nada,yo estoy bien y Staicy también,te llamaba para avisarte que ayer los nuevos becado ayer partieron para __Japón_

- ¿Ah si?,eso quiere decir que hoy estarán en la universidad

-_Así es,así que hoy conocerás a esos chicos que ocuparon nuestros lugares_

-Ya veo,y lamento que ustedes no hayan podido venir,de paso conocían a mis amigos y mi familia

_-No te preocupes,acuérdate que iremos a fines de noviembre,pero me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con tus amigos y tu familia_

-Gracias David,hoy estaré atenta a ver quienes serán los becados, ¿Tu ya sabes quienes son?

-_Lo único que se es que son un chico y una chica ,y ambos son japoneses_

-Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba,pensé que vendrían americanos

-_La verdad yo solo se eso Sere,pero bueno ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlos y averiguar_

-Lo se,pero hoy entrare a las 10:00 de la mañana, así que los conoceré después

-_Bien,oye debo colgar aquí es de noche y tengo mucho sueño,y Staicy ya se __durmió_

-Mandale saludos,la extra o bastante,si hubieran venido ella congeniaría mucho con Mina jajja,pero ya nos volveremos a ver

-_Es verdad,pero hay que tener paciencia,nosotros también te extrañamos amiga_

-Y yo a ustedes,pero bien,ahora vete a descansar y dile a Staicy que le mando mis saludos y que cuide esa pancita

_-Se lo diré_

-No se olviden de avisarme cuando venga el acontecimiento

-_Por supuesto que te avisaremos,de eso no te preocupes_

-Bien David, ve a descansar,nos estamos hablando

-_Si,Serena,debo colgar,adios y suerte_

-Igualmente,adiós David

Una vez que Serena colgó termino de desayunar y se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres del su casa,aunque no era mucho ya que la casa siempre estaba casi limpia y ordenada.

Minutos después mientras estaba preparando unos apuntes para sus clases vuelve a sonar su celular.

-Hola

-_Hola bombón, ¿Como estas?_

-Hola Seiya,yo estoy bien, ¿Como estas tu?

-_Algo desocupado,hoy no tuve clases y tengo ensayo mas tarde,me entere que hoy entrabas a tus clases mas tarde_

-Así es Seiya,hoy entro a las 10:00 de la mañana,y ahora estaba con algunos apuntes

- _¿Que harás después de la universidad?_

-Bien hoy trabajo a la tarde en el patio de comidas,y después no tengo planes

- _¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche?_

- ¿Salir?, ¿A donde?

-_Bien,quería invitarte a comer y luego al cine,no se si es lo que tu quieres_

-Pues me encantaría,hoy es viernes,la verdad que tengo ganas de salir

-_Fantástico bombón,espero que no te arrepientas_

-No Seiya,no me arrepiento, ¿A que hora quieres salir?

- _Te parece a las 21:30?_

-De acuerdo,hoy tengo un dial algo atareado jaja

- _¿Y por que?_

-Es que estuve hablando con mi amigo David el de estados unidos,y me dijo que hoy llegan los nuevos estudiantes becados a la universidad,son los que ocuparon el lugar de mis amigos,y tenemos curiosidad de saber como son

-_Me habías contado sobre ellos,pero según tu y tu amigo no sabían quienes iban a ser_

-David me dijo que son un chico y una chica,y ambos japoneses, ¿Puedes creerlo?,pensé que iban a venir extranjeros

-_Y así son las cosas bombón,bien entonces esta noche pasare por tu casa_

-De acuerdo,a las 21:30

-_Claro bombón_

-Bien Seiya debo colgar que debo terminar con los apuntes

-_De acuerdo te entiendo bombón,no veremos en la noche_

-Hasta la noche Seiya

-_Hasta la noche bombón_

Ambos colgaron y Serena se estaba preparando hasta que volvió a sonar su teléfono(N/A:Serena es como las personas que le viven llamando por teléfono,en mi caso por ejemplo siempre mi teléfono suena).

-Seiya,te dije que a las 21:30 nos veremos

-_No soy Seiya Serena_

- ¿Eh?, ¿Darien?, ¿Eres tu?-preguntaba Serena toda nerviosa

-_Así es ,soy yo_

- ¿Que sucede Darien?, ¿Por que me llamaste?, ¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Rei?

-_No,no tranquila,no le ha sucedido nada a Rei,solo queria hablar c__contigo_

- ¿Y de que?

-_Quería hablarte respecto a la situación que estamos viviendo_

-No te entiendo-decía algo confundida

-_Me refiero a que no podemos seguir así_

-Darien,tu eres el que me ignora y me guarda rencor

-_Es que no puedo perdonarte fácil_

-No te pido que me perdones,ni te pido que me hables,eso es decisión tuya no te presiono en nada y tu lo sabes

-_Claro que lo se,pero yo quiero intentar perdonarte,lo quiero hacer por Rei_

- ¿Por Rei?

-_Por supuesto,ella esta muy triste por esta situación,y no deseo verla as_í

-La amas mucho

_-Por supuesto que la amo y mucho,y por eso quiero que nosotros aclaremos esto_

-Me parece justo

-_Me gustaría que vengas a mi departamento para poder hablar sobre esto_

- ¿A tu departamento?,no creo que sea ético eso

-_No te preocupes Serena,Rei también estará_

-Bien entonces iré después de la universidad,hoy tendré planes y un día algo atareada

_-Te entiendo,de acuerdo Serena te esperare luego de tus clases_

-Bien Darien no veremos después

-_Te esperare_

-Adiós Darien

-_Adiós Serena_

De nuevo volvió a colgar el teléfono,termino de prepararse eran casi las 9:50,debía apurarse ,aunque la universidad quedaba a unos 20 minutos de su casa ella aprendió a ser mas puntual en estos últimos cuatro años viviendo en los Estados Unidos,y ya se acostumbro a ir temprano a la universidad,el trabajo y cualquier otro compromiso.

Una vez preparada tomo sus cosas,y salio de su casa caminando para la universidad

Mientras tanto Darien conversaba por telefono con Rei

_-Darien, ¿Como se te ocurre pedirle eso a Serena?_

-Calma mi princesa fogosa,le dije que quería aclarar las cosas

-_Te entiendo,pero ahí que la quieras invitar a tu departamento y que ella acepte no me convence_

- ¿Estas celosa mi amor?

-_Pues claro que lo estoy Darien,ella aun te ama,y eso lo sabes muy bien,y por eso acepto,quiere verte,se muere por hablarte,la conozco y se que es por eso,no cambio del todo._

-Yo no lo creo tan así,ademas le dije que tu tambien vendrias

- _¿Le dijiste que?_

-Que tu también vendrías a mi departamento

-_Pero Darien, ¿Como se te ocurre tomar esa decisión sin consultarme?, Mira si hoy tenia planes que hacer?_

- ¿Planes?, ¿Como cuales?

-_Apuntes,y tarea de la universidad y tengo que trabajar_

-Pero Rei,por favor solo sera por poco tiempo,de paso aprovechas y te quedas a estudiar aquí y estas conmigo en la noche

-_No lo se,de igual manera tu tomaste una decisión por mi_

-Por favor mi amor perdóname, ¿Vienes?,por favor

-_Esta bien me convenciste iré, y por favor aclaremos de una vez por todas esta situación que no da mas_

-De acuerdo mi amor,nos veremos después

-_Así es Darien,te amo_

-Adiós te amo Rei

Los dos colgaron y se disponían a continuar con sus quehaceres.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de Serena

Pasaron las primeras clases,y Serena caminaba rumbo a la cafetería ya que había tocado el timbre del reseco hasta que se topo con alguien

-Disculpe venia distraída-se disculpaba Serena

-No,discúlpame tu a mi,es que soy nuevo y por eso venia distraído

-Ah,pero igual debí fijarme por donde iba, ¿Ah si que eres nuevo?

-Así es,Soy Crowe,Víctor Crowe,es un placer conocerte-decía Víctor tomando la mano de Serena sin dejar de mirarla.

Víctor era un chico alto de pelo negro,fortachon de unos ojos amatista muy lindo,era con un aire parecido a Darien,un chico guapo y de una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola yo soy Serena Tsukino,y es para mi un placer conocerte

- ¿Serena Tsukino?,no puedo creerlo eres Sailor Moon

- ¿Que?, ¿De que estas hablando?-preguntaba Serena toda confundida

-Ya se quien eres,vayamos a la cafetería y conversamos mejor, ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo

Así los dos fueron hacia la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa,mientras pidieron algo para comer, ahí pudieron conversar.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Quien te dijo que soy yo Sailor Moon?

-Bien Serena,yo vengo de la universidad Rydell

-Es la misma universidad donde yo iba en Estados Unidos(N/A:Aclaro que Serena había empezado a estudiar la universidad en Estados Unidos)

-Así es,mi novia y yo vinimos tomando los lugares que nos cedieron los becados que no vinieron

-Mis amigos,eran dos amigos los que iban a venir,pero no pudieron por algunos inconvenientes

-Por eso vinimos nosotros,justo mi novia no pudo asistir hoy porque tenia algunas cosas que hacer,y bueno aquí estamos

-Me alegro,pero aun no me dices el porque me dices que soy Sailor Moon

-Te escuchado varias veces cuando hablabas con tus amigos sobre tu situación,accidentalmente lo escuche todo,absolutamente todo,sobre tus amigos,tu ex novio,como escapaste y hasta tu intento de suicidio.

- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones secretas?-Decia Serena molesta.

-Calma,no te enojes,por error escuche todo,no espié nada,perdóname por favor,déjame conocerte y llevarnos bien

-Esta bien,no seria justo juzgarte sin ni siquiera conocerte, ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?

-Con mi novia vinimos ayer,vivimos en un apartamento con un tío que perdió a su familia en un accidente

-Que horrible!

-Pero esta un poco mejor con nuestra llegada, ¿Y tu?

-Yo estoy viviendo en una casa,ni muy chica ni muy grande,con mi familia ahora estoy mejor,y los visito,papa le va bien en el trabajo,igual a mama y mi hermano Sammy va en preparatoria y le esta llendo espectacular,bueno el siempre fue un buen estudiante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Y tienes novio?

-No,desde que rompí con mi ex no volví a tener uno,y por ahora no quisiera,aunque me daría otra oportunidad al amor,aunque no creo que volveré a amar a alguien mas

-Es mejor que te des una oportunidad,eres muy linda para estar sola-decía Víctor guiñándole el ojo haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

-¿Quisiera preguntarte algo

-Dime

- ¿Naciste aquí?,digo porque me entere que los que vendrían a estudiar aquí eran japoneses

-Nacimos aquí pero mis padres y los de mi novia son norteamericanos,nuestros abuelos son japoneses,vivimos toda la vida allá y por eso tenemos nombres extranjeros,y ademas nos sabemos,ingles, japones, francés, e italiano.

-Yo también se italiano,tengo una tía abuela italiana,y cuando era pequeña íbamos a visitarla y ella me enseño ese idioma

- ¿Ah si?,que interesante,me imagino a ti traducirles a tus amigos las películas italianas que pasan los sábados a las noche.

-De hecho eres el único aparte de mi familia que sabe que hablo italiano

- ¿De verdad me estas diciendo?

-Así es,nunca le dije a nadie que se italiano,ni siquiera a mi ex ni a mis amigas,nadie lo sabia,ahora lo sabes tu

-Que curioso, tus amigas y tu ex no lo saben y a un desconocido le cuentas

-Si es irónico,pero la vida es irónica después de todo

-Bien dicho,es verdad,pero cuéntame mas de ti

- ¿De mi?

-Si de ti,quiero saber

Así se pasaron charlando durante todo el reseco,e incluso en la salida de la escuela,ambos congeniaron bien,ya que algunas clases le tocaban juntos

En la salida de la universidad.

- ¿Y bien Serena?, ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Bueno ahora iré a ver a mi amiga,y la noche saldré con Seiya el chico que te conté

-Ah,entonces nos veremos mañana

-De acuerdo,nos veremos mañana,adiós Víctor

-Adiós Serena

Ambos se despiden y Serena va hacia su casa y deja sus cosas y va directo para el departamento de Darien,pero esta muy tranquila y algo contenta por hacer un nuevo amigo,una vez que llego al departamento y toco varias veces el timbre hasta que por fin abren la puerta.

-Hola Serena pasa-decía Darien abriéndole la puerta

-Hola Darien,gracias-decía Serena entrando

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir

-Bueno,a mi también,pero oye, ¿Y Rei?

-Ella todavía no vino,pero no te preocupes que llegara

-Esta bien

-Oye Serena, ¿Quieres un poco de café?

-Me gustaría,hace mucho que no tomo café

- ¿Y se puede saber por que?

-Bueno Darien,una vez probé el capuchino y me gusto mas,ahora tomo mas capuchino que café

-Eso esta bien,entonces ¿Quieres un capuchino en vez de café?

- ¿Tienes capuchino Darien?,entonces si quiero!-decía Serena toda emocionada,cosa que Darien recordó viejos tiempos

-De acuerdo Serena,te haré un capuchino para ti

-Gracias Darien

Mientras Darien preparaba los capuchinos ya que el decidió también tomar uno,Serena quedaba muy pensativa en Víctor,le pareció un chico muy misterioso,sinceramente tenia mucha curiosidad por querer seguir conocerlo.

-Serena!

- ¿Eh?

-Estas muy pensativa,te traje tu capuchino

-Ah gracias Darien

- ¿Que estabas pensando? si se puede saber

-Hoy conocí a un nuevo compañero en la universidad,y es un chico bastante diferente

- ¿Diferente?

-Si diferente,muy misterioso,como raro,pero a la vez agradable,pero el sabe quien soy

- ¿Que es lo que sabe?

-Sabe que soy Sailor Moon

- ¿Que?, ¿Como es eso?

Serena le contó todo tal cual Víctor le contó,cosa que Darien se sorprendió y mucho.

-Vaya Serena,que pequeño es el mundo,no pensé que tu compañero vendría en el lugar de tu amigo

-Yo también estoy todavía sorprendida,pero me cayo muy bien,y parece que yo también le caí bien

-Te ganaste un nuevo amigo

-No lo se,pero me dijo que vino con su novia,de seguro me caerá bien también ella

-Todo puede ser

-Así es,por cierto Rei se tardo mucho

-Es verdad,la llamare al celular,espero que no le haya pasado algo

-Dios no quiera

- ¿Dios?, ¿Desde cuando eres cristiana Serena?

-Siempre lo fui Darien,incluso en momentos difíciles acudía a el por medio de hijo Jesús y varias veces lo he nombrado y tu estabas presente

-No lo recuerdo,no habré prestado atención

-_No me prestabas atención en muchas cosas_-dijo Serena en susurro

- ¿Dijiste algo Serena?

-No nada,solo que a lo mejor no prestabas atención en ese detalle mio

-Llamare a Rei

-Si Darien

En ese momento cuando Darien va a llamar a Rei le suena el celular de Serena y así ella atiende.

-Hola

- _¿Serena?_

-Si, ¿Quien es?

-_Reina soy yo,Victor_

-Ah hola Víctor, ¿Que sucede?

-_Oye Serena,con respecto a la clase de arte necesito ayuda con la arcilla no se usarla bien y no puedo endurecerla,necesito que me ayudes y también en algo de literatura que tu __entendiste_

-De acuerdo no tengo problema Víctor,pero ¿Y tu novia?

-Ella no se va a molestar reina,ademas ella sabe que necesito ayuda en esto

-Bueno, viéndolo así esta bien

-Gracias Reina , ¿Cuando podemos vernos?

- ¿Podría ser mañana?,hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer,como ya te dije tengo una cita

-_Lo se,no te preocupes nos veremos mañana después de la universidad_

-De acuerdo Víctor

-_Reina debo colgar,nos veremos mañana adiós_

-Adiós Víctor

Serena había colgado, y no se percato que Darien estaba en la sala observándola cosa que ella se asusto.

-DARIEN!,me asustaste, ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Rei?

-Serena,perdón por asustarte,es que estabas ocupada hablando por tu celular,y si hable con Rei viene en camino

-Me alegro mucho

-Serena,solo por curiosidad, ¿Quien te llamo?

-Bueno Darien,era Víctor quería que mañana lo ayudara con literatura y arte

- ¿Literatura?

-Así es Darien,literatura

-Vaya que si sorprendes Serena

-Y no eres el único

- ¿Que?

-Nada,dime, ¿Como estuviste estos cuatro años ?,me sigues teniendo resentimiento, ¿No es así?

-No es resentimiento,solo que tengo la amargura de esa tarde,cuando paso eso,la verdad es que te desconocí Serena,nunca pensé que llegaras a eso

-Yo tampoco lo pensé,me deje llevar

-Pero tu nunca te dejabas llevar por la ira

-Bueno Darien,me sentí traicionada,muy dolida,yo te amaba,en realidad te sigo amando,me dolió mucho al enterarme de esa manera que todo lo que me habias dicho no lo sentías por mi

-Serena,yo en ese momento penes en el deber,yo quería amarte como tu me amabas a mi,hasta sentía que lo hacia,pero no fue así,yo amo a Rei,siempre la ame

-Ya lo se Darien,y la verdad estoy arrepentida por lo que le hice a Rei

-Eso paso

-Pero tu no me perdonas

-Serena yo...

-Darien dime el porque no me perdonas,por favor,dime la verdad

-No creo que sea conveniente

-Basta Darien,dímelo,o si no obligare a Rei que me lo diga,por favor Darien

-Estaba embarazada,y lo perdió cuando cayo por las escaleras

- ¿Que?

-Rei estaba esperando un hijo mio

-Darien,Dios mio ¿Que es lo que hice?,no tengo perdón,debo irme-dice Serena parándose para irse

-Serena,espera

-No,debo irme,no debo hablarte,dile a Rei que no me hable mas,soy una asesina

-Basta Serena,no digas eso

- ¿Entonces que dire?,Rei esperaba un hijo tuyo,y cuando la empuje lo perdió,fue mi culpa Darien

-No Serena,tu no lo sabias

-Pero ahora entiendo el porque te enojaste mal conmigo,y el porque no me puedes perdonar

-Pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

-No Darien,sera mejor que me vaya

Serena esta dispuesta a irse hasta que aparece Rei.

-Hola,ya llegue,Serena, ¿Que te ocurre?

-Ocurre que me voy Rei,me voy y no los volveré a molestar nunca mas

- ¿Pero que dices?, ¿Que ocurre Darien?

-¿Le dije la verdad

- ¿De que hablas?

-Yo me iré,ya te desgracie la vida Rei,no quiero hacerte sufrir mas,te mate a tu hijo

- ¿Que estas diciendo?,Darien, ¿Que demonios dijiste?

-Le dije la verdad,que tu estabas embarazada de mi,y cuando te empujo tu lo perdiste

-Pero Darien, ¿Como pudiste?,habíamos quedado en no decirle eso

- ¿Me iban a ocultar el crimen que yo cometí?,Dios santísimo, ¿Asesine a una vida inocente?

-No Serena no digas eso amiga

-Si Rei,asesine a tu hijo,Haruka y Michiru tenian razón,y por eso están enojadas,lo sabían,las chicas,ellas también lo sabían, ¿No es así?

-Si Serena,lo sabían

-Jesucristo! misericordioso

-Serena,tu no eres una asesina tu no lo sabias amiga,ahora todos nos perdonamos,amiga no te pongas así,tu me perdonaste a mi y yo te perdone a ti

-No me puedes perdonar Rei,tu no eres Dios para perdonarme

-Pero según tu creencia cristiana Dios como tu lo llamas es misericordioso y perdona hasta el peor pecador,y que nosotros debemos perdonar

-Pero tu no eres cristiana Rei

-Pero tu si lo eres,y en el sintoismo también perdonamos

-Pero no tengo perdón por lo que hice,ustedes merecen estar juntos,ustedes me odian

-No te odio Serena,yo te perdono,estaba enojado contigo pero ya no

-Basta Darien,soy una asesina,una maldita y sucia asesina!-decía Serena toda exaltada y llorando

-Serena,por favor no te pongas así,Darien, ¿Ya viste lo que provocaste?

-No fue mi intención Rei y tu lo sabes

-No discutan,estoy bien-decía Serena mas calmada

-Serena,por favor no te pongas mal por nuestra culpa

-No fue su culpa ,Darien,fue la mía

-Serena,no te culpes,eso es noticia del pasado,vinimos a aclarar nuestras cosas

-No se si pueda Rei,aunque no lo merezco perdóname por todo lo que te hice,y a ti también Darien

-Serena yo ya te perdone,como tu lo hiciste conmigo

-Gracias Rei,si que eres una buena amiga

-Serena

- Si ¿Darien?

-Perdóname tu a mi

- ¿Yo?,pero, ¿Por que?,tu no me hiciste nada malo

-Si lo hice,en parte fue mi culpa de todo lo que paso,debí decírtelo de un principio mis sentimientos hacia Rei,no debí ocultártelo

-No me pidas disculpas Darien,yo no debí hacer lo que hice,por favor no pidas disculpas,discúlpame tu a mi

-Te perdono Serena,yo fui un idiota,y me d cuenta que también soy culpable de lo que paso

-Todos Darien,yo también defraude a mi amiga,pero espero que entienda que yo amo a Darien

-Yo te entiendo Rei,en este tiempo me di cuenta de todo lo que ustedes dos se aman,y decidí no intervenir para nada,solo espero que sean felices,porque se lo merecen.

-Gracias Serena,pero, ¿Estas bien?

-Si Rei,claro que estoy bien, ¿Como no voy a estarlo?,si dos personas importantes por fin van a ser felices,no puedo estar triste por nada en el mundo,seria una egoísta si no pensara en ustedes dos-decía Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No llores Serena

-No se preocupen yo estoy muy bien,y feliz por ustedes dos

- ¿Estas segura?

-Claro que lo estoy Darien,pero por favor como ultima vez, Puedo abrazarte?

-Por supuesto que si Serena

Así ella asintió y ambos se dieron un lindo abrazo,hace mucho que no lo abrazaba a Darien y le encantaba cuando lo hacían,a pesar de todo ella seguía amándolo,solo que esta vez su amor era imposible,y se quedaron un buen rato abrazados.

-Gracias Darien-decía Serena después del abrazo

-No,gracias a ti por perdonarme

-Se feliz,y siempre te amare mi querido Darien-dijo esta vez mientras que Darien la miraba sorprendido

-Bien creo que esta todo aclarado entonces-decía Rei

-Claro que si,pero tengo que irme ya,tengo algunas cosas que hacer y ademas saldré con Seiya a la noche,no sera cita,solo una salida de amigos,nada mas

-Esta bien amiga,no te preocupes

-Bien,nos estamos viendo,y de nuevo gracias a todos por perdonarme

-Gracias a ti por perdonarnos a nosotros Serena,eres una gran persona y una gran amiga

-Te quiero mucho Rei,sean felices,de corazón les deseo la mejor de la suerte

-Gracias Serena,igualmente para ti-dijo Darien mientras le daba una linda sonrisa,la cual a Serena siempre le gustaba.

-Tu sabes lo mucho que me importa Rei

-Lo se Darien la amas mucho

-Pues claro mi amor por ella es mas grande que el universo-dijo Darien sin pensar

-Darien!-decía Rei mientras le daba un codazo al ver la expresión de Serena

-Disculpa Serena,no debí decir eso

-No te preocupes,esa frase siempre estará en mi corazón,gracias Darien por habérmela dicho en el momento mas feliz de mi vida,de verdad gracias

-No hay de que Serena

Así Serena se despidió de Darien y Rei,por fin con el tema ya aclarado,ahora tranquilamente estaría en paz con ellos,y podían ser felices.

Justo salia del edificio rumbo para su casa y prepararse para ir a trabajar,y fue ahi cuando se tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe,venia distraída

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa,ehh,Reina,hola

-Ah Víctor,hola, ¿Que haces aqui?

-Es que mi novia esta ahora en la biblioteca tomando apuntes,y me dijo que no vendrá hasta mas tarde,y como yo ya eh hecho los míos decidí salir a dar una vuelta,y aquí estoy

-Eso es bueno

-Y dime, ¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Bien acabo de venir de hablar con Darien y con Rei,y ya arreglamos todo,ahora ellos estarán bien y yo también,esta todo aclarado y todos felices.

-Me alegra escuchar eso,pero, ¿Tu te sientes bien?

-Te seré sincera,aunque te conozca poco,todavía amo a Darien,pero me importa que sea feliz el,seria muy egoísta si lo atara a mi sabiendo que el no sienta lo mismo

-Que bien que pienses así,y que te sacrifiques de esa manera

-Bastantes problemas cause,y quiero terminar con eso,pero no puedo evitar que todavía lo amo

-Pero reina tendrás oportunidades para el amor,eso tenlo seguro

-Es verdad,eres muy amable Víctor

-Somos amigos, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que lo somos

En ese momento caminando justo aparece Seiya,quien ve a Serena y decide acercarse a saludarla

-Hola bombón,pensé que estarías con Darien y Rei-decía Seiya mirando a Víctor

-Hola Seiya,así es,estuve conversando y por fin aclaramos todo,recién salgo de allí

-Me alegra escuchar eso bombón,y dime, ¿Quien es el?

-Oh perdóname no te presente,Seiya el es mi amigo Víctor uno de los chicos becados,Víctor el es Seiya el muchacho que te hable,mi gran amigo

-Ah tu eres Seiya,reina me hablo mucho de ti-decía Victor tomándole de la mano de Seiya quien lo miraba seriamente

- ¿Reina?

-Así le digo yo,de una forma cariñosa

- ¿Cariñosa?,pero la conociste hoy

-Pero como estuvimos conversando todo el día me cayo muy bien,es toda una reina,me hace acordar a mi novia

- ¿Tienes novia y le dices reina a bombón?-decía Seiya totalmente frustrado por los celos

-Seiya,Víctor es un amigo,ademas tu apenas me conociste me llamabas bombón

-Pero no tenia novia

-Bueno a mi novia no le molesta,ademas ella tiene amigos que le ponen apodos y yo a mis amigas también

-Vaya que amistad,y dime Víctor, ¿También son amigos con derechos?

- ¿Que dices?

-Seiya,por favor

-No,estaba bromeando,no me hagas caso Víctor

-No lo haré,no te preocupes

-Solo quería preguntarte a ti bombón si saldremos esta noche

-Claro que si Seiya,pasa a la hora que acordamos

-De acuerdo,lamentablemente tengo que irme ahora,pero nos veremos en la noche,adiós bombón

-Adiós Seiya

-Adiós Victor-decia Seiya fulminándolo con la mirada

-Adiós Seiya de Three Light!-le respondió Víctor también fulminándolo con la mirada

Una vez que se retira Seiya,Víctor se queda hablando con Serena

-Vaya que ese amigo tuyo es raro

-No,Seiya es una gran persona,me ayudo en los momentos difíciles,y yo lo quiero mucho

- ¿Te gusta?

-No,aunque el antes sentía algo por mi

- ¿Sentía?,quiere decir que ya no lo siente

-Eso no lo se,pero igual,lo quiero muchísimo

- ¿Tu sientes algo por el?

-En realidad no lo se,me gusta un poco,pero no creo que llegue a mas que eso,ademas amo a Darien

-Reina,tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que te de la vida,mas si se trata de amor

-Bueno acepte salir con el,ya que estamos sin compromiso alguno

-Eso es un paso

-Puede ser,pero debo irme,si no se me hará tarde para ir al patio de comidas

- ¿Te molestaría si voy contigo?,digo me dio un poco de hambre y me gustaría ir al patio de comidas donde tu trabajas

-Para nada ven,pasemos primero por mi casa y luego iremos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que si vamos

Mientras tanto Seiya se encuentra con sus hermanos en el estudio,y el les cuenta lo que acaba de pasar cuando vio a Serena con Víctor

-Seiya,no puedo creer lo que me dices

-Pues créelo Yaten,ese tal Víctor ya la llama con confianza reina a bombón

-Que cosa tan loca

-Seiya me pareces que estas exagerando

-Para nada, Taiki no estoy exagerando para nada

-Claro que si exageras hermanito,estas celoso del amigo de Serena

- ¿Yo?, ¿Celoso?,que cosas dices Yaten-decía Seiya todo sonrojado

-Odio decirlo pero,a pesar de todo esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Yaten

-Oye!-decía Yaten molesto

-Lo lamento Yaten pero mayormente nunca estamos de acuerdo en casi nada-decia Taiki a la defensiva

-Pero yo estuve con Unazuky durante cuatro años

-Pero veo que Serena esta empezandote a gustar nuevamente

-De hecho Yaten me acabo de dar cuenta de algo,pero no se si decirlo

- ¿Que cosa Seiya?

-Bueno...yo...

-Nunca dejaste de amar a Serena-termino Taiki la frase por Seiya

-Gracias Taiki-decía Seiya frustrado,cosa que Taiki ignoro conociendo mejor a su hermano

-Osea, ¿Tu decías querer a Unazuky,mientras en realidad amabas a Serena?

-Así es,pensé en un momento de confusión que había dejado de amar a bombón,pero era porque nunca pude aceptar que estuviera con Darien,pero ahora después de cuatro a os me doy cuenta que la sigo amando

-Me alegra escuchar eso hermano,y mira la invitaste a salir y ella acepto es un gran comienzo ese

-Pero igual,ahora tiene a su amigo Víctor,algo me dice que no es buen chico

-Seiya es solo su amigo

-Pero Yaten no lo soporto,la llama reina a bombón,la conoció hoy y ya la esta llamando reina

-Ay,Seiya tu apenas la conociste y la llamabas bombón,basta de tus celos por Dios

-Pero Taiki,esta vez aprovechare la oportunidad con bombón,y no voy a permitir que ese tal Víctor me la quite,no señor de ninguna manera

-Pero Seiya,según tu ese tal Víctor tiene una novia-decía Yaten

-Lo se ,pero igual puede estar interesado en bombón,no lo permitiré,mi dulce bombón sera mía.

Momentos después Serena se encontraba trabajando en el patio de comidas mientras atendía

- ¿Y bien Víctor?,¿Ya sabes que pedir?

-Me ecantaria una hamburguesa con queso y pollo y una orden de papas fritas

-Bien, ¿Y deseas beber algo?

-Si una gaseosa

- ¿Coca cola o Pepsi?

-Tráeme un vaso y un vaso

-De acuerdo-decía Serena mientras anotaba su pedido y se retiraba

Minutos después Serena le traía su orden

-Bien aquí esta tu orden,buen apetito

-Gracias reina

-De nada Víctor

Así pasaron minutos mas,Serena seguía en su trabajo mientras que Víctor termino de comer y decidio pagar la cuenta.

-Me alegro que hayas venido Víctor

-Estuvo muy rica la comida reina,creo que vendré mas seguido con mi novia

-Eso seria espectacular

-Bien reina debo irme,nos veremos mañana en la universidad,de seguro conocerás a mi novia

-Me encantaría hacerlo,bien nos veremos mañana

-Adiós reina,y que la pases bien en tu cita

-Es una salida de amigos,y gracias adiós

En ese momento Víctor le da un beso en la mano cosa que Serena se sonroja,así se despiden nuevamente,mientras Serena lo veía marcharse,no sabia como pero Víctor su nuevo amigo le estaba cayéndole muy bien,así que una vez que se fue,decidió seguir trabajando,porque aunque no lo crea ella estaba entusiasmada con la salida de esta noche con Seiya.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados Lectores:Disculpen la tardanza,es que tenia algunas cosas que hacer en estos días,y por eso no actualice antes,pero ahora estoy actualizando mis historias y por supuesto empece con esta,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,como verán Serena tiene un amigo Víctor, ¿Sera alguien importante para ella?,bueno eso lo averiguaremos mas adelante,pero ¿Quien sera la novia de Víctor?,eso en el próximo capitulo la conocerán,como verán Seiya nunca dejo de amar a Serena,y por fin se aclaro las cosas con Darien,y disculpen si puse a Darien medio estúpido ja,tenia ganas de hacerlo jaja,pobre a Serena no le para de sonar su teléfono,a mi me pasa siempre lo mismo,bien les dejo el capitulo,espero que lo disfruten y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda el próximo capitulo,gracias a los que me dejan comentario,y por supuesto lean y comenten que me gustan cuando me los dejan,disfruten el capitulo.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	6. Victoria

**Capitulo 5 :''Victoria''**

Eran las 18:30 PM,Serena salia recién de su trabajo,estaba emocionada por la cita que tendría con Seiya,ella no sabia el porque estaba con muchas ganas de verlo.  
Estaba algo nerviosa,pero por suerte había elegido ya como iría vestida,y por otro lado le alegro mucho que su nuevo amigo Victor haya ido al patio de comidas,ese chico ya le había caído muy bien,por eso estaba contenta de haber conseguido un nuevo amigo.

Mientras ella iba a su casa el celular comenzó a sonar

-'_'Fantástico este maldito teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en todo el día me esta volviendo loca''_-pensaba mientras buscaba el aparato en su mochila,hasta que lo encontró y pudo atender.

- Hola?

-Hola Serena,soy yo Mina

-Ah hola Mina, ¨¨Como estas?

-Yo bien,pero tu,cuéntame todo

- Que cosa Mina?

-Pues me entere por Yaten que tienes un nuevo amigo,cuéntame,¿Es guapo?, ¿Tiene novia?, ¿Es mayor?, ¿Le gusta el pollo frito?

-Mina por favor!,no empieces con esas preguntas insoportables,este Yaten es como tu, no se le escapa nada,hacen una muy linda pareja ustedes dos.

-Oye!,pero igual contéstame ¿Es todo eso?

-Ay Mina,podría ser guapo pero no es mi estilo,si tiene novia,es solo un año mayor a nosotras,y ¿Pollo frito?

-Si Serena,si le gusta el pollo frito

-Yo que se,pero por favor Mina,ahora no puedo hablarte

- ¿Estas con Seiya?, No era que tu cita era a las 21:30?

-Vaya que Yaten es medio boca floja,ya te mantuvo muy bien informada

-Ay Serena,no digas eso de mi querido Yaten

-Como quieras Mina

-Pero amiga, ¿Te gusta Seiya?

-Mina, Como se te ocurre preguntar eso?

-Solo es una pregunta Serena,no es nada de malo

-Si que eres insistente

-Y tu hoy estas muy aburrida

-Ya basta Mina tengo que arreglarme para mi cita con Seiya

-Ay Serena,por fin le estas dando una oportunidad al amor

- ¿Que dices Mina?, ¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Vas a salir con Seiya

-Pero una cita de plan de amigos,nada mas que eso

-Por favor Serena,te debe gustar aunque sea un poco Seiya,deberías darle una oportunidad

-No deseo hablar de eso Mina,no ahora

-Eres testaruda

-Y tu también!

-Ya Serena,no te enojes,solo quería saber si vas a salir con Seiya

-Si pero en plan de amigos Mina

-Pues no lo creo

- ¿Y por que no?

-Es obvio que Seiya te sigue amando y a ti te gusta

-No lo creo

- ¿Y por que no?

-No me imites Mina por favor

-Esta bien Serena

-Pero Seiya me dijo que ya no estaba en su corazón,ademas sigo amando a Darien

-No te cierres en el amor

-No lo puedo evitar

-Pero Serena el ama a Rei profundamente ademas hay un dicho que dice _''Ama a quien no te ama,y perderás en la carrera vana,ya nada de llamas''_

-Mina así no es el dicho,el dicho es así:''_Ama a quien no te ama,responde a quien no te llama,andarás en carrera vana''_

-Serena te volviste como Amy corrigiendo mis errores

-No, pero hay un programa llamado _''Como dice el dicho''_ míralo y no te confundirás,es un programa mexicano

- ¿Es el de la advocación mariana y donde aparece la rosa blanca?

-No ese es, ''_La rosa de Guadalup_e'',este es otro, mucho mas realista y se aprende mas,principalmente tu que no eres buena para recordar los dichos

-Muy graciosa Serena

- ¿Y quien es la que se enoja ahora?jajaj

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser la Serena de antes

-No del todo Mina

-Serena,intenta ser la Serena de antes

-Lo intentare amiga

-Gracias Mina,bien lamento decírtelo pero tengo que arreglarme para la cita

-De acuerdo Sere,mañana nos volveremos ver y me contaras con detalles

-Como quieras Mina

-Bien Serena,nos vemos luego,adiós amiga

-Adiós Mina

Después de colgar Serena suspiro aliviada y se dispuso a prepararse para su cita

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Three Lights

-Ya Seiya,deja de ir y venir que harás agujeros en el suelo

-Es que estoy muy nervioso Taiky,tendré una cita con mi bombón

-Como si nunca hubieras tenido citas con ella-Decía Yaten riendose

-Pero esta es una cita especial,algo me dice que tendré una oportunidad con bombón

- ¿Oportunidad de que?, ¿Acaso pretendes acostarte con ella?

- ¿Eres estúpido o te haces?

-No empiecen a pelear,compórtense por Dios!

-Pero Taiky el fue quien empezó todo

-Ay Seiya no aguantas una broma

-No de parte tuya

-Jovato

-Bobo

Así empiezan a discutir hasta que ...

-BUENO BASTA YA LOS DOS!,YA ME HACEN QUE ME DUELA LA CABEZA!

-Lo siento Taiki-decía los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno

-Bien debo terminar de arreglarme

-Pareces una novia

-Yaten!,luego te quejas cuando te hacemos a ti bromas

-De acuerdo Taiki no mas bromas

Minutos después Seiya va saliendo del departamento,con un lindo jeans negro y una camisa roja suelta,muy guapo y muy entusiasmado se despide de sus hermanos.

-Bien me iré a mi cita,adiós y no me esperen despiertos

-Adios Seiya!-contestaron Taiki y Yaten al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena,ella ya esta lista,para su cita se dejo sus coletas,y se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco a la rodilla y un escote no muy abierto donde en el medio una flor plateada tenia de adorno,y llevaba puestas unas sandalias de poco tacos de color plateado como la flor y los aros,y tenia las u as de manos y pies pintadas de blanco como el vestido,y llevaba un discreto pero coqueto maquillaje,parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

En ese momento suena el timbre y Serena se dispone a abrir la puerta

-Hola bombón-dice Seiya mirándola de arriba a abajo

-Seiya!,hola

-Estas muy hermosa,demasiado hermosa

-Seiya,no es cierto

-Si lo es,estas muy hermosa

-Bueno ,gracias,tu también lo estas

-No es cierto

-Si lo es

-Bueno,gracias bombón,bien, ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro déjame ir por mi abrigo y mi cartera

-De acuerdo-dice Seiya esperándola para luego salir los dos juntos de la casa caminando.

Mientras caminan ambos conversan

-Bien bombón, ¿Que tal ese amigo nuevo?, ¿Como es su nombre?

-Victor,estuvo un buen rato en el patio de comidas,y luego se retiro,es que su novia lo esperaba

-Mucho no me callo tan bien ese amigo

-Seiya ,lo dices porque estas celoso

-Si un poco celoso estoy

-Seiya,no tienes porque tener celos

-Pero no puedo evitarlo

-Ay Seiya,vamonos que tengo hambre por favor

-De acuerdo

Mientras ellos se dirigen al restaurante,Rei se encuentra en la casa de Darien,ambos acostados en la cama,luego de entregarse su amor una vez mas

-Rei,amor, ¿Que sucede que te quedaste callada?

-Estaba pensativa

- ¿Y se puede saber en que?

-Si podre volver a quedar embarazada algún día

-Por supuesto que si mi princesa

-Tengo un poco de miedo

-No tengas miedo,yo siempre estaré a tu lado

-Te amo Darien,y gracias por estar conmigo

-Yo te amo a ti mi querida y hermosa princesa de fuego

-Te amo y siempre te amare

-Yo también,siempre te amare

Ambos se dan un dulce y tierno beso y se disponen a dormir,mientras Serena y Seiya se encuentran cenando en el restaurante y conversando muy animadamente.

- ¿De verdad hacías eso de niña?

-Claro Seiya,yo era la consentida de papa,cuando rompía algo y mama se disgustaba el siempre me defendía tenga o no la razón,papa siempre fue como mi héroe de peque a,y el siempre me daba lo que podía aunque no se lo pedía yo

-Vaya que si eras consentida

-Solo con el,una vez cuando tenia 5 años le rompí un florero a mama muy caro

- ¿De verdad?, ¿Y que paso luego?

-Mama estaba como loca,nunca la había visto enojada como ese día,y encima me las iba a cobrar,pero papa como siempre defendiéndome y bueno,no paso nada

-Si que tu papa te cuidaba hasta de los regaños de tu mama,pero dime, ¿Que hicieron luego tus padres?,¿ Acaso pelearon?

-No para nada,a ellos un enojo no les dura,tendría que ser algo muy serio,y bueno papa tuvo que comprarle otro florero mas grande y lindo,y a mi me trajo unos ricos chocolates

-Encima de todo saliste premiada

-Así es,pero mama también es buena,aunque a veces es exigente es como una gran amiga,y siempre cuento con ella ,y ahora de grande ella es la que me defiende de algunos regaños de papa,ahora es a la inversa

-Si que tienes una familia muy especial

-Con nosotros siempre fueron ellos así,por eso me pongo muy triste al saber que siempre los decepcione

- ¿Por que dices eso?

-Y yo siempre era muy floja en la escuela y muy haragana,nunca los valore

-No digas eso bombón,tu siempre valoraste a tu familia,eso siempre lo hiciste cuando te conocí en todo ese tiempo,y eres muy inteligente,es normal que a muchos no le gusten estudiar,mira a Mina era como tu,ahora ambas maduraron y son muy inteligentes aunque siempre lo fueron

- ¿Y tu como sabes si somos o no inteligente?

-Pues en los exámenes de admisión ustedes lo aprobaron según Amy sin ningún problema

-Nos esforzamos mucho

-Tu siempre fuiste así,te esforzabas mucho,pero tu tenias justificado todo

-No entiendo

-Bombón,tu siempre te sacrificabas mucho por las chicas,y por todas las personas que protegias y a Darien

-Solo cumplía mi deber

-Pero siempre pensando en los demás antes de ti,siempre fuiste una guerrera muy fuerte,una muy buena líder,hermosa princesa,y una gran persona

-Seiya,no se que decir

-No digas nada bombón,lo que te digo es nada mas que la verdad misma

-Gracias Seiya,tu también eres una gran persona-

-Gracias bombón,bien disfrutemos de la cena

-Por supuesto,pero no me contaste mucho de ti

hay nada que contar,que de niños Yaten yo peleábamos mucho allá en nuestro planeta,y Taiki era nuestro referí

- ¿Tenían padres?

-Tuvimos,pero murieron ya cuando crecimos

-Seiya,lo siento mucho,no debí preguntar sobre ellos

-No te preocupes bombón,aunque nos costo mucho,nosotros seguimos adelante,y míranos,los tres formamos el famoso grupo Three Lights,y nos esforzamos para que nuestras metas y sueños se cumplan

-Es cierto lo que tu dices

-Lo digo también por ti bombón,tu siempre quieres salir adelante,te efuerzas mucho,eres una persona fuerte,aunque digas lo contrario y una persona que siempre piensa en los demás antes que a ti misma,es por eso que te quiero mucho,y eso me enamoro de ti bombón

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Seiya?

-Que nunca deje de amarte,lo de Unazuky fue un error,jamas debió ser mi novia,y ella piensa lo mismo siempre amo a su novio,por eso me puse feliz cuando se reconciliaron,valió la pena,ahora juntos planean formar su propia familia

-Seiya yo...

-Lo se,no sabes que decirme,no te pido nada,solo que seamos amigos,ya se que todavía amas a Darien a pesar de todo lo que vivieron,pero no puedo tampoco mentirte,y si tuviera una oportunidad contigo,te haría muy feliz bombón,porque quiero que lo seas,que seas feliz conmigo

-Yo también Seiya-dice Serena sonriente

Ambos terminan su cena y deciden ir al cine a la función de medianoche,aunque no sabían que película elegir(N/A:Aclaro que están en el 2012 y pondré películas que se estrenaron en ese año).

-Oye bombón, ¿Que película quieres ver?

-Me gustaría una romántica,esta llamada ''Tengo ganas de ti'', Tu cual quieres?

-A mi me gustaría una de acción como ''El caballero oscuro:la leyenda renace''

-Hay un problema,miremos un genero que nos guste,hay una de comedia ''Promoción fantasma''

-Pero no quiero una de comedia,ya se miremos una de drama como por ejemplo ''El chico del periódico''

-No las de drama esta noche no me gusta

- ¿Entonces cual?

- ¿Una de terror?

-Me gustaría, ¿Miramos esta?

-Así es

- Como es que se llama?

-Se llama ''Con el diablo dentro''

-Miremosla

-Bombon dicen que es muy fuerte, ¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si Seiya

-De acuerdo,esperemos no asustarnos mucho

-De acuerdo

Asi entran al cine y miran la película,Serena se asusta un poco y Seiya aunque no lo quiere mostrar también se asusta y le toma de la mano a Serena,cosa que a Serena no le incomodo

-Perdóname bombon, no quería incomodarte-decía Seiya soltándole la mano

-No me incomodas Seiya,para nada

Asi terminaron de ver la película y luego decidieron caminar por el parque.

-Bombon, ¿Te asusto mucho la película?

-No te voy a mentir,me asusto pero no mucho

-A mi ni me asusto

- ¿Ah no?

-Para nada

- ¿Entonces como es que me agarraste la mano fuerte y temblabas?

-Yo no estaba temblando

-Seiya!

-De acuerdo, te tome de la mano por dos razones

- Dos razones?, ¿Cuales?

-Una era porque me asusto un poco esa pelicula

- Y la otra?

-Tenia muchas ganas de tomarte la mano,no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrzarte y besarte bombon

-Seiya...

-Ya se lo que me dirás,pero no lo puedo evitar,te amo bombon,ojala pudiera tenerte como yo quisiera,aunque tu no me ames,aunque tu corazón pertenezca a Darien

-Seiya,yo... quiero decirte que deseo darme una oportunidad al amor,no puedo cerrarme a una idea totalmente imposible.

-Bombon yo...

-Dejame terminar Seiya,no se como decirte esto,pero desde que volvi no dejamos de estar juntos como antes,y la verdad no se si porque ahora estoy sola sin compromisos pero siempre me gusto tu compañia,ahora mas que antes,no quiero dejar de verte,y me gusto mucho que estés conmigo y me hayas tomado de la mano,eh incluso me gusto un poco que estés celoso de Victor,no se como explicarlo,pero Seiya creo que te estoy empezando a amar,pero todavía amo a Darien

Seiya se quedo sorprendido y aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Amarme?

-Bueno, por ahora te quiero y mucho,pero este sentimiento puede que crezca,aunque realmente amo a Darien

-Yo te entiendo bombon,yo quiero que sepas que te amo,y si me necesitas ahí estoy

-Seiya, ¿Tengo otra oportunidad?

- Oportunidad?, ¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba Seiya sin entender

-Bueno,tu sabes

-No,no lo se

-Por favor Seiya,es difícil hablar para mi

-De acuerdo,pero dime bien a que te refieres

-Bueno te preguntaba si tenia una oportunidad de estar contigo,tu sabes los dos,juntos,tener una relacion

Seiya quedo totalmente en Shock,jamas pensó que ella le diría eso,no sabia como responderle,solo la miraba,y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción que el sentía,cosa que Serena no entendió que le pasaba.

-Perdóname Seiya,te incomode,soy una tonta...

-Si!

- Eh?-preguntaba Serena totalmente confundida

-Digo que tienes una oportunidad,digo millones de oportunidades conmigo bombon

- De verdad me lo dices?

-Pues claro bombon, No viste acaso lo que te dije antes?

-Asi es,claro que lo vi Seiya,y la verdad si me gusto y mucho

-Bombón yo quiero estar contigo,entiendo si tu no quieres

-Yo si quiero Seiya,si quiero estar contigo,pero prométeme que si no resulta seguiremos siendo amigos

-Por supuesto que si

-Entonces bombon, ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

-Acepto ser tu novia Seiya

En ese momento sin pensar,Seiya toma a Serena por la cintura,y le da un lindo y dulce beso,cosa que Serena le corresponde al beso,y asi ambos se besan,como la noche era de primavera habia poco viento y no frio ni calido,era perfecto,no se percataron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besandose hasta que...

-Pero que lindos se ven!-esa voz los hizo interrumpir su beso,y ambos se dieron vuelta,y vieron a Victor acompañado de una chica de la misma edad que el.

-Victor,hola,no sabia que estabas por aquí-decía Serena toda nerviosa,pero Seiya estaba algo molesto.

-Yo tampoco sabia que te encontraría,estaba con mi novia paseando

- Ella es tu novia?

-Así es reina,ella fue la que les gusto como se besaban,les presento a Victoria

Serena, y Seiya miraron a Victoria,ella es alta ,un poco mas alta que Serena,con el pelo antes de la cintura negro y ondulado,ojos color marrón claro,unos labios algo grandes,y una nariz peque a,tenia un lindo cuerpo,parecido casi a una modelo,era un chica bonita.

-Hola soy Victoria,un gusto conocerlos

-Hola Victoria Hampton,yo soy Serena Tsukino y es un gusto conocerte

-Y yo soy Seiya Kou ,y es un gusto para mi conocerte,disculpa, ¿Dijiste Victoria Hampton?

-Asi es,soy Victoria Hampton

-No puedo creerlo eres ''pequeña Vicky''

-Bien deje de serlo cuando crecí,todo era por un sueño mio y de mis padres

-Yo vi algunas películas tuyas y hasta esa serie infantil en la que tu saliste contando tu historia

- ¿La trasmitieron aqui en Japon Serena?

-Por supuesto,eran muy famosas en los 90,y muchos decías el famoso eslogan ''Pequeña Vicky,talentosa y hermosa''

-Veo que fui mas famosa de lo que pensé

-Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por que ya no actúas o cantas o bailas?

-Pues esa vida ya me aburrió,la fama aburre en un cierto momento,prefiero empezar una nueva vida,aunque admito que estrella seguiré siéndolo eternamente

-Vaya cuanta confianza te tienes

-Claro Seiya,por eso es mi novia,es la mejor-decía Victor sonriente

-Yo soy una estrella,soy la mejor, ¿Y tu Serena?

- ¿Yo que?

-Victor y yo sabemos tu secreto,y bueno, ¿Sabes que?,no signifique que por ser rubia seas tonta

Serena la miro sin responder totalmente seria

-Era broma!,no te enojes,pero dime, ¿Tu y Seiya son novios?-decia Victoria Serena miro a Seiya y se tomaron ambos de la mano

-Si,somos novios-decia Serena sonriente,mirando a Seiya que el también sonreía

-Me alegro por ustedes,hacen una muy linda pareja,que bueno que rehagas tu vida,porque Victor me tuvo al tanto de tu situación

-Oigan chicos,Victoria y yo debemos volver a casa,podríamos vernos un día de estos aca en el `parque-decia Victor cambiando de tema

-Por mi esta bien, ¿Ustedes que dicen?

-Bueno yo...

-Vamos sera divertido que nos conozcamos bien,me gusta hacer nuevos amigos

-Bueno,aceptare

-Genial, ¿Y tu Seiya?

-Bueno...

-Anda,ya tu novia acepto

-De acuerdo pequeña Vicky acepto

-Genial,solo que no me digan pequeña Vicky,ahora soy Victoria,y soy una reina como lo fue alguna vez la reina Victoria

-Vaya veo que te eligieron bien tu nombre

-Asi es,mis padres decían que yo era una reina,por eso me inclinaron al mundo del espectáculo,pero como dije,ya tuve mucha fama,ahora tengo otra vida,aunque no me molesta que me sigan reconociendo

-Eso seria muy interesante

-Asi es,mi novia es muy famosa,como tu reina

- ¿Y yo por que Victor?

-Y tu eres Sailor Moon,¿No es asi?

-Era,ya no somos sailor scauts,y ademas si lo eramos era en secreto,nadie aparte de nosotros y ustedes dos sabe que soy Sailor Moon

-Pero en si eres famosa

-No como lo es Victoria

-Bueno ya,Victor muero de hambre,vayamos a casa a comer Si?

-Si por supuesto mi amor,bien chicos nos veremos mañana, A que hora?

-Podria ser a las 17:00 P.M-decía Victoria

-Por mi esta bien, ¿Que dicen ustedes?

-Yo opino lo que opina mi bombon

-Si a las 17:00 estaría bien

-De acuerdo así sera,bien nosotros nos despedimos,reina fue un gusto volver a verte,y a ti también Seiya

-Lo mismo digo-decía Seiya algo incomodo

-Fue un gusto conocerlos,nos veremos mañana,adios Seiya,y Serena

-Adios Victoria-decian Serena y Seiya al mismo tiempo

Mientras Victor y Victoria caminaban ya casi a lo lejos Serena y Seiya conversaban

-Eso fue tan raro

- ¿Por que lo dices Seiya?

-Digo,no pense que la novia de este individuo sea tan...

- ¿Tan como ?

-Tan distinta,un poco sociable,y hasta divertida

-A mi me pareció agradable

-Pues a mi también bombon,pero bien,encima ya nos invitaron a pasar la tarde mañana

-Eso fue una sorpresa,pero como dijo Victoria le gusta hacer nuevos amigos, ¿Puedes creerlo?,conocimos a la famosa ''peque a Vicky'' y quiere tener otra clase de vida fuera del mundo de la fama

-A mi me cayo de sorpresa eso también

-Dios,seré amiga de alguien que fue famoso,me siento rara

-Bombon,tu eres mi novia y, amiga de nosotros que somos el grupo ''Three Lights''

-Por eso mismo,parece que tengo suerte

-Eso parece bombon

-Seiya gracias

- ¿Por que gracias?

-Por darme otra oportunidad

-Ya te lo dije bombon,yo te amo y te daré millones de oportunidades a ti

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarme

-Los sentimientos no se agradecen bombon

Asi Serena y Seiya siguen paseando por el parque,tomados de la mano,y cuando Seiya la deja en su casa,ambos se despiden con un tierno beso,cosa que para Serena todo es nuevo ya que solo tuvo a Darien de novio,pero se alegraba darse su merecida oportunidad.

Al dia siguiente.

Serena fue al departamento de Mina,ya que esta la había llamado para saber todo lo que paso en la cita,mientras merendaban Serena le contaba todos los acontecimientos de su cita con Seiya.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo!-gritaba Mina de emoción

-Ya Mina no grites,Dios con tus gritos despertaras hasta los muertos

-Hay Serena no empieces,es que no puedo evitarlo,tu y Seiya novios,vaya que por fin le diste la oportunidad

-Al revés,el me la dio mi

-Pero Serena,Seiya siempre te quiso,incluso cuando tu estabas con Darien

-Eso ya lo se,por eso decidí aceder,ademas me gusta estar con Seiya y lo quiero muchísimo,no me quiero separar de el,incluso sue o con el y no dejo de pensar en lo que puede estar haciendo ahora

-Serena,estas enamorada de Seiya

-Mina no puede ser posible,yo amo a Darien

-Si,tu nunca olvidaras a Darien,seguiras sintiendo ese amor especial por el,pero tu corazón te esta dando otra oportunidad para amar y ser amada,te lo digo yo la diosa del amor,que no me equivoco

-Si lo hiciste una vez

-No me equivoque,porque se que tu y Darien se aman solo que están enamorados de otras personas

-Mina me estas confundiendo

-Bueno yo también estoy algo confundida,pero ya ,yo soy la diosa del amor

-Como digas Mina

-Y dime Serena, Entonces conociste a la famosa novia de tu amigo?

-Si,puedes creerlo es nada mas ni nada menos que peque a Vicky

- Quien?

-Peque a Vicky, No te acuerdas de ella?,la que salio en esa serie infantil ''Los chicos cantan''(N/A:Aclaro que tanto el personaje y esta serie que habla Serena es solo un invento mio, no es real).

- ¿Tu me dices la que siempre decia:''Pequeña Vicky talentosa y hermosa''?

-Esa misma Victoria Hampton

-No lo puedo creer,debo ir a verla

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones,ella dice que esta retirada,porque segun ella la fama la aburre y decidió tener otra clase de vida

- ¿Pero que?, ¿Esta loca o que?

-Bueno Mina,no todos son como tu que desean ser famosos

-Eso lo se,pero Cuantos a os tiene?

-Y debe tener la misma edad que Victor un año o mas grande que yo

-Por eso es lo que yo digo,es muy joven para retirarse,mas cuando su carrera recien empieza

-Bueno ella actúa,canta y baila desde que era niña

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ?,Natalie Wood empezó de ni a,igual que Kristen Dunts y algunos otros actores y cantantes mas también

-Pero bueno a lo mejor se canso ya te lo dije,no todos son como tu

-Pero igual es un gran desperdicio de talento

-Lo se Mina

-Pero esta bien,y dime ¿Que te parecio?

-Me parecio muy agradable,es mas nos invito a Seiya y a mi a pasear por el parque con Victor y ella por la tarde

-Eso es fantastico!

-Eso creo,quedamos en que ibamos a ir

-Pues tienen que hacerlo Serena,asi me cuentas mas sobre la ex pequeña Vicky

-Ya no quieren que la llamen así,ahora solo quieren que le digan Victoria

-Si que se tomo en serio su retiro

-Asi es Mina,así es

Asi Serena y Mina siguen conversando mientras en el departamento de los Kou Seiya habla con sus hermanos y Amy ya que fue a visitar a Taiki sobre su noviazgo con Serena

- ¿De verdad eres el novio de Serena?-pregunta Amy toda sorprendida

-Asi es Amy ahora bombón acepto ser mi novia,y dijo que le gusto y que me quiere mucho,estoy mas que feliz

-Nos alegra mucho escuchar eso hermanito-decía Taiki sonriente por la felicidad de su hermano

-Sabes Seiya que aunque yo te haga bromas y esas cosas,yo siempre te apoyare en todo,a ti y a Serena,eres mi hermano y te quiero

-Gracias Yaten

-Tambien cuentas con todo mi apoyo,los felicito a ti y a Serena

-Muchas gracias Taiki,a los dos gracias,son los mejores hermanos que uno puede tener

-Oye yo también te felicito,despues de todo aparte de Mina,Serena también sera mi concuñada,y la cu ada de ustedes dos-decia Amy señalando a Yaten y Taiki

-Es verdad,ahora ustedes se veran mas seguido,y compartiremos los seis mas salidas

-Yo le dire a Serena cuando venga,''Bienvenida al club''

-Tienes razon Yaten,esta vez tu tienes razón

-Déjate las ironías Seiya

-No seas bobo Yaten

-No empiecen por favor,parecen un par de ni os

-Taiki,ya empiezas tu a mandar

-No Seiya,solo le digo que dejen de gritar como dos ni os peque os por favor!

-Esta bien!-decían Yaten y Seiya a la vez

-Entonces Seiya, Saldras con Serena otra vez?

-Asi es Taiki,pero esta vez sera a la tarde,y ademas iremos con su amigo Victor y su novia Victoria,las que yo les habia contado

-No puedo creerlo que la famosa ''pequeña Vicky'' este aca en Japon,y que saldra con ustedes

-Segun ella cambio su vida,ya ni quieren que le digan ''peque a Vicky',y según ella le gusta hacer amigos nuevos,a mi me pareció agradable,igual que a bombon.

-Pues entonces suerte,vas a necesitarla

-Muy gracioso Yaten

-Ya Seiya,tu sabes que bromeo hermanito

-Ya lo se enano

Los tres se echan a reír luego de lo que Seiya le dijo a Yaten,mientras siguen conversando Victoria se encuentra en el mercado,iba muy distraida y no se da cuenta que tropieza con alguien

-Disculpeme,venia muy distraida-decia Victoria apenada

-No se preocupe señorita,la culpa fue mía por venir yo distraído

-Soy Victoria Hampton-decia Victoria levantando la mirada

-Un gusto Victoria,yo soy Darien Chiba-saludaba Darien tomándole de la mano

-Es un gusto conocerlo Darien,pero creo conocerlo

- A mi?, De donde?

-Por ahora no debo decírselo porque tengo algo de prisa,pero pronto nos volveremos a ver

-Eso espero,porque no creo conocerla

-No se preocupe,ya tendremos tiempo de volver a vernos,adiós Darien

-Adios Victoria-se despedía Darien todo confundido,''Que chica tan rara''-pensaba Darien mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

Serena fue a visitar a sus padres y luego paso por el Crown a saludar a Andrew y a Lita que también estaba con el,y luego se fue a preparar para su paseo del parque,y agradecio que este día le sonó el celular a cada rato,ella tenia muchas ganas de ver de vuelta a Seiya,aunque lo disimulaba,ya que las únicas que sabia eran Mina y Amy, de seguro Yaten y Taiki también lo sabrían,solo que no quería decirlo tan pronto,pero igual se los va a decir en su momento.

Ya son casi las 17:00 y Seiya paso por la casa de Serena,ella en esta ocasión se vistio con un vestido rosa sin mas,ya que era un lindo clima,y unas lindas sandalias sin taco del mismo colo del vestido,y como siempre con sus dos coletas,para esta ocasión solo se maquillo un poco pero igual estaba muy linda.

En ese momento estaba en su computadora escribiendo un informe,cuando suena el timbre y va a abrir

-Seiya,pasa

-Hola bombón, estas muy bonita

-Tu también lo estas-decía Serena quien miraba a Seiya, que en esta ocacion se visito con unos pantalones de jean azules,y una camisa roja,y con lentes de sol,ellos se dan un beso saludándose,y Serena lo abraza.

-Vaya bombon,estas muy cariñosa hoy

-Seiya,yo soy asi,con Darien siempre lo hacia,espero que no te haya molestado que te abrazara

-Para nada bombon,me gustan tus abrazos,es mas dame otro por favor

Serena le da otro abrazo a Seiya,ella siempre es cari osa,eso nunca lo cambio,cosa que a Seiya le gusta.

- ¿Que hacias bombon?-preguntaba Seiya,despues de que se separaron de su abrazo

-Mi informe sobre la defensa de la vida y los derechos del ni o

-Eso esta bien,sabes me encanta tu activismo en contra del aborto el maltrato infatil

-Esas cosas me molestan incluso escucharlas

-A mi tambien,me alegra que tu seas asi,y se debe a que eres cristiana y esas cosas

-No se necesita ser cristiano para defender eso,mira a Amy,no cree en casi nada y defiende la vida,es mas ella me dijo que la ciencia muestra que después de la fecundación de un ovulo y un espermatozoide se forma una vida que se tiene que ir desarrolando,y antes Rei y Lita pensaban lo contrario,pero luego cambiaron de opinion cuando Amy les dijo lo que averiguo.

-Eres una gran persona bombon,y me alegra mucho ser novia de alguien como tu

-Tu eres el mejor Seiya

-No digas eso mi dulce bombon, Vamos?

-Si vamos-decia Serena cerrando su notebook y agarrando su cartera,y asi saliendo rumbo para el parque numero 10 iban tomados de la mano y conversando muy animadamente,cosa que a Serena le gusta cada vez mas estar de la compa ia de su ahora novio,una vez en el parque se encuentran con Victor y Victoria que los esperaban en una banca.

-Chicos por aquí-decia Victoria llamando a Serena y Seiya

Ellos se diriguen hacia Victor y Victoria,y se saludan los chatro

-Pensabamos que no iban a venir

-Pero Victoria llegamos a tiempo

-Lo se,por eso mismo les digo

-No entiendo

-Estoy bromeando linda jaja-decia Victoria riendose

-No me habia dando cuenta

-Ya no importa, Que les parece si vamos por helados?

-Helado!,me gusta la idea-decia Serena toda emocionada

-Por mi esta bien-decía esta vez Seiya

-Digo lo mismo-dijo esta vez Victor

-Pues vamos que quiero helado-decia Victoria mientras los demas se paraban de la banca

Asi los cuatro pasaron una tarde entres risas,platicas y paseos,pasaban una linda y agradable tarde,con muchos temas ya sabidos,estaban ya los cuatro entablando una buena amistad.

-Cuantas cosas les sucedieron alla en America

-Claro Seiya,nosotros vivimos de aventura en aventura,Victor y yo vivimos en la ciudad de Los Angeles y muchas peliculas,series y entre otras cosas se filman alla y bueno,es comun que se vean por las calles personas rodeando para ver tomas de una escena de pelicula y serie,como tambien en nueva york,en el 92 vimos como se filmo la pelicula ''Home Alone 2'',o como dirian ''Solo en casa 2'' o,''Mi pobre angelito 2'', La conocen?

-Creo no conocer a nadie que no haya visto esas películas-decia Seiya

- La han pasado aqui en Japon?-pregunta Victor

-Por supuesto que si,son muy famosas,y son un clasico,mas en la epoca de navidad

- Se celebra aqui la navida nuevos?

-Pues claro Victor,aca en Japon hay muchos catolicos evangelicos,judios y testigos de jehova entre otras,no son solamentes budistas y otras cosas,tambien hay cristianos por supuesto.

-Pero los testigos de jehova no festejan navidad ni a o nuevo

-Eso lo sabemos Victoria pero Seiya quiere decir que hay muchas religiones aqui,aunque muchos la festejen por una costumbre,por ejemplo mi amiga Rei no es cristiana en nada,pero festeja la navidad,ella es Sintoista,es muy fiel a esa religion,e incluso puede contradecir y no aceptar el cristianismo,pero lo mas ironico es que estudia en una escuela católica,ni yo soy catolica pero nunca pude entender porque estudia en un colegio católico siendo de otra religion(N/A:Yo tampoco entendi eso,siempre tuve esa duda del porque ella estudia en una escuela catolica siendo de otra religión)

- Y eso `¿por que es ?

-La verdad nunca lo supe,es mas nunca se lo pregunte

-Nosotros no somos religiosos,podría decirse Ateos,pero respetamos a muchas religiones,tenemos amigos Testigos de Jehova,Judios Mormones,Evangelistas y esas cosas-decia Victor

-A mi me gusta la religion de los Testigos de Jehova,su optimismo,sus fuerzas y ganas de vivir,su fe y su dedicacion,yo tambien respeto,en realidad yo solo soy cristiana pero no profeso una religion alguna solo creo en Dios Jehova que asi se llama lei la biblia,y en su hijo Jesus,que no es mas que su propio hijo,y doy fe a ellos

-Es complicado el tema de religion,politica y algunas cosas-decia Victoria muy seria

-Pero mientras todos se respeten y no ofendan, esta bien,porque debemos respetarnos y aceptar que no todos pensamos igual,todos debemos ser diferentes,si fueramos todos con el mismo pensamiento seria aburrido no tendría la gracia de aprender, Cual seria el merito?,porque de distintas opiniones uno aprende de algo nuevo,de eso de trata el pensamiento independiente de uno

-Bien dicho bombón,eres muy inteligente,siempre lo supe

-Wohh,Serena,eres una chica muy inteligente-decía Victoria

-Tu reina,de seguro eras la mas sabia de tu grupo de amigas,por eso eras la lider de las sailor

-No Victor,aunque no lo crean yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que piensan

-Pues no lo parece,de verdad eres muy agradable

-Gracias Victoria

Asi seguian conversando y caminando por el parque,a Serena Victoria le cayo muy bien,parecia una chica divertida y muy sencilla,justo en ese momento Darien y Rei estaban paseando y se reencontraron.

-Darien,Rei que gusto verlos!-decia Serena saludandolos

-Hola Serena,hola Seiya-decia Rei

-Hola chicos no esperabamos encontrarlos aqui

-Estabamos Seiya y yo junto con Victor y Victoria paseando,por cierto el es mi amigo Victor del que les hable,y su novia Victoria

-Hola es un gusto conocerlos-saludaba Victor cosa que Darien y Rei tambien los saludaba

-Yo soy Victoria,un gusto conocerlo-saludaba Victoria

-Oye yo a ti te conosco

-Pues claro Darien ella es peque a Vicky

- Quien?,no yo solo decia porque no hace mucho me choque con ella y me dijo su nombre tengo entendido que se llama Victoria Hampton

-Ella es peque a Viicky,la actreiz cantante y bailarina famosa de los 90,desde ni a es famosa-decia Serena

-Solo que ahora estoy retirada,y si fue el otro dia,me choque contigo-decia Victoria a Darien

-Perdoname, pero no te conozco como famosa,solo te conoci ese dia

-Yo tampoco,no miro mucho television,pero no te conozco-decia Rei

- Ninguno de ustedes dos vio ni las peliculas ni series de Victoria ni nada?

-Yo no

-Yo menos, Tan famosa era?-decia Rei

-Tuve mis años,solo que la fama no es para mi,solo fue presion de mis padres

-Hasta tuvo el eslogan que era muy conocido como:''Pequeña Vicky,talentosa y hermosa''

-Tanto talento no debio tener para que Darien y yo no la lleguemos a conocer

Diciendo esto Rei,Victoria se molesto un poco,aunque no le gusto la fama,no le gusta que no la vean como una estrella.

-Pues si no te gusto ver un programa no signifique que no haya sido famosa en su momento

-Yo solo bromeaba,no te enojes Si?

-De acuerdo

-Cambiando de tema,reina, Es este chico el famoso Darien?

-Si Victor,lo es,Rei,Darien,como les conte Victor sabe quienes somos y Victoria también,pero no les va a decir nada a nadie

-No hay problema Serena-decia Darien

-Por mi tampoco las hay

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Asi que Darien tu eras el novio de esta hermosa dama?

-Pues si pero ahora soy novio de Rei

-Es una lastima que la hayas dejado escapar,es tan inteligente,y muy agradable-decia Victor

-Bueno pero en el corazon nadie se manda

-Lo se,pero ahora Seiya tiene la suerte de estar con ella

- Seiya?

-Si su novio Seiya,hacen una linda pareja-decia Victoria

-Victoria,ellos no saben que estoy de novio con Bombon

-Serena,no me dijiste nada

-Bueno Rei,lo que pasa que recien ayer nos pusimos de novios y bueno era muy pronto,y decidimos decirselos mas adelante

-Te entiendo Serena

-Muchas gracias Rei eres una gran amiga

-Tu lo eres

- Que estaban haciendo aqui chicos?-preguntaba Victor algo curioso

-Rei y yo estabamos paseando un buen rato por aqui el parque,como la linda pareja de novios que somos

-Se notan que estan muy enamorados,como Victor y yo,hizo una buena elecion estando conmigo

- Por tu carrera?-preguntaba Rei algo seria

-No,sino por mi forma de ser,somos iguales,en pensamientos y actitudes somos un poco parecidos

-Eso es bueno

- Tu Darien?, Eres igual a tu novia Rei?

-Por supuesto,tenemos muchas cosas en comun es muy madura,seria y muy hermosa-decia Darien muy orgulloso

-Osea que reina no era hermosa, No es asi?

- Reina?, Quien es reina?

-Pues Darien,Victor me puso un nuevo apodo,reina

-Vaya Serena,tu viven con los apodos,y que suerte tienes de que Seiya deje que un recien conocido te ponga apodos

-Pues veras Rei,no me agrada la idea,pero todo por complacer a mi dulce bombon.

-Oye Darien,tengo entendido que tu le decías cabeza de chorlito

-Pues si,cuando la conocí me gustaba hacerla enfadar,pero fue por ese tiempo,luego le decia princesa

-Ya veo ahora le dices princesa a tu novia, ¿Si?

-Por supuesto Victoria

-Que dulces que son,algún dia deberíamos volver a juntarnos de vuelta,asi de paso Victor y yo conocemos a los demas,y haríamos una linda salida de amigos, Que les parece?

-Es una genial idea Victoria,a mi novia se le ocurren buenas ideas

-Yo soy la que aporta buenas ideas ja!-decía Victoria orgullosamente

-A mi me parece también una idea genial-decia Serena

-Yo opino lo mismo, Y ustedes dos?-preguntaba Seiya a Rei y Darien

-Podría ser, Tu que dices princesa de fuego?

-Seria lindo poder conocerlos-le contesta Rei

-Pues estamos de acuerdo

- Que les parece el proximo fin de semana?

-Vaya Serena,tu si que no nos dejas de sorprender,me gusta la idea, Tu que dices Victoria?

-Me encanta,sera el próximo fin de semana

Todos estan de acuerdo en verse el proximo fin de semana,asi conversan un rato mas,hasta que Darien y Rei deciden irse

-Bueno chicos, Darien y yo seguiremos paseando

-De acuerdo no hay problema,fue un gusto conocerlos a ambos

-Nosotros decimos lo mismo Victoria,adios chicos-se despedía Darien

Asi Darien y Rei se despiden,dejando otra vez a Serena y Seiya,con Victor y Victoria

-Sabes reina,me cayo muy bien tu amiga Rei

-Y a mi me cayo bien tu amigo Darien

-Son muy buenas personas

-Se ven tiernos tan juntos,hacen una linda pareja,como tu y Seiya

-Muchas gracias Victoria

-Si muchas gracias-decia Seiya con una linda sonrisa

-Aunque tu amiga es algo rara y muy seria-decia Victoria

-Lo es, pero es una gran amiga

-Eso puede ser,pero bueno a mi tambien me parece raro Seiya decia esta vez Victor

-No podria decir lo mismo-decia Seiya algo molesto

-Bueno chicos,todavia es temprano, Que tal si vamos a los juegos?

-Me encantaria,Victoria eres igual que yo,muy divertida

-Me gusta divertirme de la mejor manera,pues vamos

-Si!-dijieron los demás

Asi los cuatro van a los juegos electronicos,y pasan un buen rato los cuatro juntos,Serena se siente feliz de conocer nuevos amigos,y Seiya le cae bien Victoria,aunque esta algo celoso de Victor,pero trata de no enojarse ya que ahora Serena era su novia,y no queria incomodarla,asi la tarde paso y todos se habian divertido.

-Chicos la pase muy bien,me cayeron de maravilla,fue de verdad un placer haberlos conocido,mañana nos veremos en clase Serena,ya que compartimos dos clases

-Claro que si Victoria

-Bien linda,te felicito por tu novio,y espero conocer a sus amigos

-Yo también quiero conocerlos,seria fantástico,deben ser buena onda como tu reina,o raro como tu Seiya ajajja

-Que gracioso,pero fue un gusto pasar la tarde con ustedes dos

-Bien,Victor y yo tenemos que volver a casa,Serena nos veremos ma ana en clases nosotras,espero con ansias verte

-Lo mismo digo Victoria

-Bien chicos adios espero verlos mas seguido

-Por supuesto Victoria,adiós!

-Adiós Serena ,Seiya

-Adiós chicos-se despedia Seiya

Asi se despidieron mientras Seiya acompa aba a Serena a su casa,Victor y Victoria llegaron a la suya y pidieron pizza y helado mientras cenaban conversaban.

-Victor,tu amiga Serena es muy simpática,es un amor

-Lo es,por eso me gusta tenerla como amiga tambien,es muy buena chica

-Y Seiya no se queda atras,es todo un tierno, Te fijaste como la trata?,es todo un caballero me cayo super bien

-Bueno Seiya puede ser un buen chico,pero es algo raro

-No es cierto!,solo estas celoso que hable de el y no de ti,pero no te preocupes mi amor,yo te amo a ti

-Y yo a ti mi vida, Por cierto,que te parecieron los otros dos chicos?

- ¿Cuales?

-El ex de Serena y su amiga

-A mi Darien me cayo de maravilla también,me parece simpático,guapo y muy maduro,no entiendo como Serena lo dejo ir

-A mi tambien me cayo bien,incluso mejor que Seiya,y Rei tambien me cayo bien,se nota que es muy fina,seria y madura para su edad hacen la pareja perfecta

-Bueno Rei,parece buena,pero a mi me parece algo rara,muy callada,ademas parece que algo le molesta

-Tu te lo imaginas

-Puede ser,pero bueno tu piensas lo mismo de Seiya

-Así es mi amor

-Te amo Victor

-Y yo a ti Victoria

Mientras ellos cenan,Serena y Seiya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Serena conversando.

-Me cayo super bien Victoria,se nota que es casi igual a mi

-Si es agradable,pero como tu no hay otra

-Seiya!

-Bombon tu eres unica,una en un millon,eres bellisima,y muy dulce

-Tu eres muy dulce Seiya, ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Bombon, ¿Quieres verme a mi?

-Por supuesto,la verdad es que quiero estar en compaña tuya,me agrada estar contigo

-A mi me agrada tu compañia,te veo después de la universidad Quieres?

-Si!-decia Serena emocionada

-Bien,cualquier cosa solo llamame,adios bombon

-Adios Seiya

Ambos se despiden con un apasionado beso,cosa que a los dos le gusta,cuando Seiya se retira,Serena se va hacia su habitacion,no tiene hambre,una vez dentro no puede creer todo lo que paso esta tarde,esta muy feliz de que tiene una nueva amiga,y un nuevo novio,por fin Serena desde que volvio esta muy contenta de hacerlo,y espera volver a verse ma ana con su amiga Victoria ya que desde ahora la considera su nueva amiga,aunque no tanto como a las chicas,pero por lo menos la quiere integra al grupo,asi Serena decide dormir temprano,esperando que pasara ma ana.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores Aca les dejo otro capitulo,perdonen la tardanza,como veran ya conocieron a la novia de Victor,se llama Victoria,y ahora es amiga de Serena, Sera su nueva gran amiga?,¿Como racionaran los demás cuando conoscan a Vitor y Victoria? eso se vera mas adelante, como pueden ver una nueva oportunidad para el amor,por fin esta con Seiya,esperemos que este nozviasgo sea lindo,aunque todos sabemos bien que Serena ama a Darien,pero por fin se dio una oportunidad ella misma para seguir adelante,solo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,un poco largo pero valio la pena,bien les dejo el capitulo,espero que lean y dejen comentarios que me** **gusta cuando lo hacen,lean y comenten por favor.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
